Kanjou No Matenrou
by Mescheu
Summary: Una noche, Aomine se encuentra en una situación extraña con un chico desconocido, por el cual empezará a sentir una extraña sensación, ya que la historia que le envuelve es un misterio para él.
1. Chapter 1

Aunque creo que una vez dije que probablemente jamás escribiría nada largo de varios capítulos, creo que hay veces que para una historia hace falta y más cuando no se puede resumir en un sólo capítulo, porque eso perdería su esencia, así que me animé a esto n_n Antes que nada, de nuevo gracias a Simone por comentar siempre cada cosa que subo, y a Mika, aunque por no tener cuenta no pueda responder siempre me gusta dedicar un poco en esta parte a agradecer eso a estas personitas.

Lo iré actualizando cada tres-cuatro días más o menos, y tendrá cinco capítulos, no se va a quedar incompleto así que, que no se asuste nadie :3

En esta ocasión, el fic va dedicado a pishtaco, que espero que le guste n_n

Como siempre, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, yo sólo los uso para el disfrute personal y para el de las personas que leen la historia sin remuneración ninguna.

* * *

La ciudad de Tokio era inmensamente turística gracias a todo lo que llegaba a albergar, eso, era un hecho que casi cada ser humano de la Tierra sabía. Al día recibía millones de visitas deseando sucumbir ante el esplendoroso arte nippon, su gastronomía y sus edificaciones antiguas junto con la gran historia de la que gozaba la inmensísima capital. Todo eso traía detrás un reclamo demasiado atractivo para muchas personas. Pero a pesar de que el conjunto de la ciudad era ya una maravilla en sí, adentrándonos en ella, nos encontramos con los llamados _23 Barrios Especiales._ Son una serie de barrios que comprenden gran parte del noreste de la ciudad, donde su gran arraigo a lo tradicional pero permitiendo a su vez la entrada de lo innovador y moderno les daba un encanto natural que muchas otras zonas no poseían, convirtiéndolo en el centro turístico por excelencia.

En el ambiente de estos atípicos barrios se extendía, por un lado, un encanto natural poco común, en aquellas casas antiguas al más puro estilo de los samuráis, en los restaurantes de comida regional del siglo anterior, y en los castillos de los lores ya fallecidos décadas atrás. Y por otro lado pero de distinta forma lo poseían también los edificios modernos y altos del centro, sus tiendas de comida rápida y los grandes almacenes de ropa del momento. Tanto era el poder adquisitivo que tenían que incluso no tenían porqué responder a la autoridad central, ellos mismos eran capaces de auto-gobernarse. Claro que los apoyos en cuanto a la seguridad y el bienestar procedían del Gobierno, y ellos aceptaban la ayuda gustosamente.

De entre todos, el barrio de Sumida (también conocido como _Distrito de Sumida_ ) era uno de los grandes tesoros nacionales de entre los veintitrés, repleto de negocios familiares a pesar de que la época actual había impregnado todo. Por suerte, el espíritu japonés de antaño nunca se había llegado a perder.

Por supuesto que, como ocurre en todo el mundo prácticamente, no todo es de color de rosa aunque así lo pareciera. El hecho de que hubiera mucho turismo en la zona y de que la ciudad estuviera dividida entre la antigüedad y la modernidad, ayudaba a crearse un perfecto núcleo de vandalismo inevitable, que buscaban lucrarse mediante estafas y robos a los extranjeros. Nada que un cuerpo policial destinado al cuidado de la zona no pudiera soportar, claramente.

En la noche la seguridad era lo más importante, por lo que salían a patrullar los agentes del turno nocturno. Siendo las cinco de la mañana del viernes, un coche policial con las luces apagadas y la sirena en silencio circulaba despacio, en busca de la paz de Sumida.

— No hay nada más aburrido que las rondas nocturnas, y todo por culpa del imbécil de Kagami.—Murmuró un joven de piel morena mientras bostezaba, echándose las manos a la nuca cerrando los ojos de sueño disfrutando de ser el copiloto aquella noche.—

— ¡L-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, AOMINE-SAN!

El lloriqueo de su compañero le hizo arrugar la nariz y suspirar. No era su culpa que hubiesen perdido aquel partido contra los bomberos del distrito, había sido algo estúpido por parte de todos. Los que no pertenecían al equipo de baloncesto del cuerpo policial habían retado a los que sí lo eran con una apuesta. Tal apuesta era que si ganaban el partido amistoso contra los _apagafuegos_ , se comprometerían a hacer las rondas nocturnas por dos semanas, pero que si perdían sería al revés. Simplemente esta vez los otros fueron mejores que ellos, pero ya se encargaría de darle una paliza a ese idiota la próxima vez que jugasen. Además no había sido justo, Tetsu había ido a verles jugar pero al no haber ido uno de los bomberos del equipo había entrado él a su lugar. Eso era jugar con ventaja, con una ventaja fantasmal para ser exactos.

— Tsch, es lo que hay, ya da igual.—Musitó, sintiendo que tenía la boca seca y pastosa. Seguro que era por culpa de la comida radioactiva que le había traído Satsuki para cenar. Decía que eran fideos, pero aquello parecía una masa de pasta que no le quedó más remedio que tragar con cara de horror. Era eso o tener que soportarla por horas el berrinche que le montaría. Abrió un ojo para mirar hacia la calle, y al ver una máquina expendedora se incorporó.— Párate ahí, voy a comprar algo para beber.

— ¡S-SÍ!

Sakurai disminuyó la velocidad poco a poco hasta aparcar al otro lado de la calle, apagando el motor y las luces para no molestar al vecindario. En cuanto su compañero se bajó del coche, se echó las manos al bolsillo del pantalón para buscar en su móvil si ya se había estrenado la película de su anime de baloncesto favorito, como todo buen otaku que era.

La calle parecía tranquila, apenas iluminada por unos farolillos rojos que estaban dispuestos a lo largo de toda la travesía. Por lo visto pronto comenzaría un festival del barrio que no recordaba muy bien a qué venía, pero significaba comida en cantidades industriales y eso a él le encantaba. Se acercó a la máquina expendedora y revisó sus bolsillos para ver si llevaba cambio, esperaba poder conseguir una bebida energética o algo parecido que le ayudase a aguantar todo el turno de noche junto con el _hongo_ de las disculpas. ¿Qué? Así lo había bautizado el jefe de los bomberos y a él le hizo gracia, para qué mentir.

Como no estaba dispuesto a beber de ese café radioactivo de las máquinas, introdujo las monedas y apretó el botón de la energética, pero un sonido de algo más grande y mucho más fuerte que el de una lata cayendo le hizo enderezarse inmediatamente. Miró hacia su derecha en completa tensión, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose la mano a la funda de la pistola reglamentaria. Vio salir rodando de un callejón la tapa de un cubo de basura metálico, probablemente del restaurante de comida que había al lado. Se quedó en completo silencio intentando oír algo, pero sólo podía distinguir el sonido de bolsas moviéndose, y en ese instante algo salió corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Woof! ¡Woof!

Relajó la expresión poco a poco al ver un pequeño perro dirigirse calle abajo, y dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia la máquina. Falsa alarma, como dirían en las películas. Se agachó y tomó la lata que le esperaba desde hacía un rato ahí, abriéndola para darle un primer gran trago allí en medio. Cuando sintió su boca más húmedad suspiró del gusto, girándose para encaminarse hacia el coche.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES DE MÍ!

Nada mas oír el grito se giró rápidamente soltando la lata en el acto y corrió hacia el callejón, ocultándose tras la pared para echar un ligero vistazo.

Dos chicos de mediana estatura estaban uno frente al otro en la oscuridad. Pudo ver el brillo dorado del cabello de uno de ellos adelantarse sobre el otro, asestándole un puñetazo en la cara que hizo caer al contrario al suelo.

— ¡SERÁS HIJO DE...!

Sin embargo ese brillo no fue el único que atrajo su atención. La luz roja de los farolillos iluminó al hombre que había caído al suelo, el cual sacó un objeto filoso de su bolsillo apuntando hacia el otro, probablemente una navaja. Mirar ya no era una opción.

— ¡Policía, detente!

Sacó de la funda su pistola y se alejó de la pared apuntando hacia aquel tipo, ambos hombres al verle se estremecieron, pues en la oscuridad y con la escasa luz roja a sus espaldas apenas podían ver su imponente silueta y el brillo feroz de sus ojos. El rubio levantó las manos de inmediato echándose para atrás hacia la pared, observando a Aomine atónito. Pero éste en ese instante sólo tenía ojos para el que se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo el arma; era un chico con los mechones de su pelo trenzados hacia atrás, el cual no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a estar sorprendido con su presencia. Sorprendido y asustado.

— Suelta el arma por las buenas, o te aseguro que te haré soltarla por las malas.—Advirtió caminando lentamente hacia ellos.—

— Mierda, la policía. —Se incorporó rápidamente, en dirección hacia el otro con una mirada cargada de nerviosismo, e ira. Le temblaba incluso la mano de la navaja.— Por esta vez vas a escaparte, pero esto no va a quedar así.

Con rapidez tras decir aquello, salió corriendo en dirección contraria a Aomine, el cual tuvo la tentativa de seguirle, pero al avanzar unos pasos se detuvo. Vio como a lo lejos había un coche de color negro con las ventanas tintadas, justo en la dirección a la que el tipo se dirigía, y gracias a su gran vista pudo ver como la ventanilla del conductor se bajaba. Instintivamente se acercó al otro chico y lo agarró del brazo haciéndole agacharse hasta el suelo, haciendo él lo mismo cubriéndolo tras su espalda. Se resguardó tras los demás cubos de basura con la pistola alzada entre sus manos y se asomó un poco viendo al tipo subir, gritándole al conductor que arrancase rápido. Intentó incorporarse para seguirlos, pero una mano lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza. Giró el rostro mirando sorprendido hacia el chico, el cual tenía la cabeza agachada. Sólo pudo ver que le temblaban ligeramente los labios, como si tuviese miedo de que le dejase sólo allí. Las luces del vehículo se encendieron a su espalda y el sonido del motor encendido resonó con fuerza en todo el callejón. Cogió su teléfono móvil para llamar a Sakurai, notando como poco a poco el otro deshacía su agarre. Habló rápido en cuanto descolgó.

— Escúchame bien, llama a los refuerzos y persigue al vehículo negro que acaba de arrancar en la calle paralela a esta, su única salida es cruzando por delante tuyo, encárgate de apuntar su matrícula. Sí. No, no hace falta llamar a ninguna ambulancia, estoy bien. ¡Seguro, maldita sea, no hay ningún herido, sólo haz lo que te pido rápido antes de que se escape! ¡Exacto, adiós!

Colgó con un gruñido de desesperación, devolviendo el móvil a su bolsillo. Se guardó el arma y se giró, esta vez sí encontrándose muy de cerca la mirada del otro chico que no se había movido de ahí aún. Era rubio, de piel blanca y sólo un poco más bajo que él. Vestía ropa cara por lo que podía apreciar, tenía signos de pelea en sus manos y un rasguño en su rostro, pero nada grave. Se incorporó frente a él tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, alzando ligeramente la ceja ante la mirada del otro. Le pareció ver algo de admiración en ellas, pero tenía que ser imaginaciones suyas, tampoco había hecho nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. Estoy... estoy bien.

— ¿Conocías de algo a ese tipo?

El chico rubio negó con la cabeza, aceptando la mano del policía, el cual le ayudó a incorporarse. Se sacudió un poco la ropa, y se agachó para recoger unas gafas de pasta negra tiradas en el suelo, colocándoselas inmediatamente antes de levantar el rostro con algo de nerviosismo. Era lógico que estuviese así, después de todo no todos los días te amenazan con un arma en medio de un callejón oscuro. Pero él no era muy bueno consolando a las víctimas, de eso se encargaban Imayoshi y Sakurai. Aunque siempre había pensado que el primero con esa cara tan creepy que tenía, más que calmarlos, se convertía en su nuevo sujeto a temer.

— Parecía que él a ti sí.—Murmuró, con algo de desconfianza. Su olfato policial no le solía fallar casi nunca, y algo ahí le olía mal. Y no, no era la basura esparcida por el suelo.—

— Puede que me conozca por mi trabajo. Soy modelo. Mi nombre es Kise Ryouta, encantado.—Con una ligera sonrisa terminó de acomodarse por completo.— Pero no ha pasado nada grave, así que, ¿puedo... puedo irme, agente?

Aomine le miró algo incrédulo, ¿ese chico era tonto o qué? ¿Acaso no comprendía la gravedad de la situación?

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Irte? Por supuesto que no.—Dijo negando con la cabeza, malditas estrellas imprudentes.— Debes acompañarme a comisaría para denunciar esto. No sé si sepas lo que ha estado apunto de ocurrir, pero seguramente iban a secuestrarte. Había un coche esperando en la otra calle. E incluso te ha amenazado de vuelta antes de huir. Si eres modelo necesitarás protección policial por un tiempo al menos, hasta que detengan a ese tipo.

Kise le miró en silencio unos segundos, tan fijamente que comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo, ¿en serio, qué demonios estaba haciendo para que le mirase así? Justo cuando iba a alzar la mano para pasarla por delante de su cara y comprobar si seguía vivo, de repente el otro empezó a reírse fuertemente.

— ¿¡Secuestrarme!? ¡No lo creo, si acaso habría sido un robo! Ya sabe, por el dinero y tal. Agradezco su preocupación, agente. Pero creo que está magnificando el asunto.

— ¿¡Magnificando el asunto...!?—Chistó cruzándose de brazos apretando los dientes, mirándole con una expresión de enfado y los nervios crispados.— Sé de lo que estoy hablando. Y me llamo Aomine, Aomine Daiki, no agente. Deja de llamarme así. Tampoco me hables de usted, tenemos que tener la misma edad casi, ¡maldita sea!

El chico volvió a reírse, casi como si estuviese enternecido por su reacción.

— Como ordenes. Mira, si vas a quedarte más tranquilo, puedo aceptar tu teléfono y si un día veo algo raro te llamo, ¿qué te parece? —Murmuró sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo con simpatía.—

El moreno se quedó impactado con ese gesto, alzando las cejas incrédulo con la mirada fija en esa brillante sonrisa. ¿Le acababan de pedir el número de teléfono? ¡¿Y le habían guiñado un ojo!? ¡¿De qué iba ese tipo!? ¿¡Estaba... estaba intentando ligar con él!? Mierda, casi podía sentir que se iba a ruborizar de un momento a otro. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, y menos con un hombre. Aunque quizás estaba malinterpretándolo todo. Seguramente estaba tratando de despistarle sobre el asunto de la denuncia, porque a ver, no es que a él le interesase mucho el mundo de la moda, pero por supuesto que sabía quien era Kise Ryouta. Todas las agentes del cuerpo estaban coladas por él e incluso llevaban sus revistas para verlas juntas, y por lo que había oído había tenido un par de novias, nada de hombres. Sí, tenía que ser eso entonces.

Más calmado y sintiéndose el puto amo por no haber caído en su trampa, suspiró lentamente cerrando un momento los ojos, levantando su mano hasta su nuca, hablando en voz baja.

— No sé si simplemente estás fingiendo ser idiota o lo eres, pero esto es un asunto serio, de no haber estado cerca a saber qué podría haber pasado, ¿entiendes? No me gustaría ver un día en las noticias que un famoso modelo ha sido secuestrado o asesinado porque no quiso tomar medidas suficientes pudiéndolo haber evitado.

En ese instante Kise dejó de sonreír, cambiando su expresión por una más seria. El moreno abrió los ojos para mirarle y lo vio dudar mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el final del callejón. Sabía que estaba siendo muy insistente y que si la víctima no quería denunciar y se negaba a la protecció policial, él no podría hacer nada. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que tenía que intentar convencer a ese chico con aspecto de idiota que tenía frente a él. Era su deber, proteger y servir a la gente en peligro. Tras unos instantes de silencio lo oyó suspirar, levantando las manos mientras volvía a sonreír.

— Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Tú ganas, Aominecchi.

— ¿Aomiqué? Oi... ¿no estarás insultándome, verdad?

Kise se rió, girándose para salir del callejón, pero sin dejar de mirarle con aquella estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Me llevas a la comisaría? Acabo de llegar al país y mi coche está en una revisión, no tengo con qué desplazarme.

Suspiró por... ¿cuarta, quinta vez? Ya ni sabía cuantas veces iba. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, echando a caminar y pasando por su lado.

— Si no me queda otro remedio, sí.

Nada más llegar a la pequeña comisaría del distrito, se dejó caer en la silla de su cubículo con pesadez, demasiado cansado como para aguantar más tiempo despierto; pronto amanecería y finalizaría su turno de la tortura. Su cama le esperaba impaciente, podría irse a casa a descansar al fin. Aún le dolía el cuerpo del partido que habían tenido tres días atrás, había sido intenso y divertido a pesar de la derrota. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido que no siempre se podía ganar, al menos no sin entrenar y darlo todo. Pero eso le dejaba desgastado, y los turnos nocturnos se estaban encargando de acabar con él, eran de los peores castigos posibles. Se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa, quitándose el chaleco para dejarlo a un lado y cruzó los brazos sobre su escritorio. Apoyó la cabeza en ellos, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la oficina del sub-jefe de policía. A través de las ventanas pudo ver al modelo hablando con Imayoshi, el cual sostenía unos papeles en su mano y seguramente le estaba haciendo las preguntas reglamentarias para estipular la denuncia. Al menos había conseguido convencerlo de hacer lo correcto. Lo único que agradecía es que apenas quedase ya gente allí, sólo estaba Imayoshi, Sakurai y él, porque de estar las chicas habrían causado un gran revuelo. Y él estaba agotado. Según había oído por parte de Sakurai antes de que fuera a por ellos, el coche tenía unas modificaciones ilegales que le permitían colocar una placa de acero sobre su matrícula, por lo que no había conseguido apuntar el número. Además de que le había dado el esquinazo por tal de no tener un accidente en la carretera. El resultado fue que no terminaron por descubrir nada.

Le empezaron a pesar los párpados y la vista comenzó a ponérsele borrosa del cansancio. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue cómo aquel chico giraba el rostro para mirarle y le sonreía, luego, todo fue oscuridad.

El eco de su nombre siendo dicho varias veces resonó en su cabeza, sintiendo como acompañamiento de éste un leve movimiento en el hombro. Hizo un sonido nasal extraño combinado con un suave ronquido al despertar, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Mierda, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Vio delante de él a un Sakurai, el que había estado intentando despertarlo con miedo, en su estado natural, vamos.

— A-Aomine-san, váyase a casa a descansar, ya ha acabado nuestro turno.

— Ngnh... —Cerró los ojos incorporándose de la silla, bostezando con la boca muy abierta. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla intentando visualizar bien la comisaría, dándose cuenta de que allí, ya no había nadie más que ellos tres. Vio a Imayoshi pasar por delante de él mirando unos papeles mientras caminaba y recordó al instante a Kise, la curiosidad le hizo reponerse un poco y le miró.— ¿Ya habéis terminado de hacer la denuncia? ¿Cómo vais a hacer para protegerle?

Imayoshi se detuvo observándole algo confuso.

— ¿Denuncia?

— Sí. La del modelo que ha sido atacado esta noche.

Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, hasta que se scomodó las gafas antes de volver a hablar.

— No ha denunciado nada, Aomine. Sólo nos ha contado lo que ha pasado, nada más, no ha querido hacerlo.

— ¿!Qué!? —Se alzó de la silla bruscamente, desequilibrándose un segundo aún adormilado; las piernas le hormigueaban.— ¡Me prometió que lo haría!

— Sí, me comentó que estaba aquí por tu insistencia. Pero sabes que nosotros no podemos meternos en eso. Dijo que te estaba agradecido por toda tu atención y preocupación, pero que no había sido para tanto.

— ¿¡Que no había sido para tanto...!?

Agachó la cabeza sintiendo la rabia recorrerle el cuerpo, apretando los puños. Le habían engañado por completo, ¿y si le pasaba algo más? Tendría que haberse quedado despierto. Dio un golpe en la mesa, lleno de frustración.

— ¡Joder!

Sakurai e Imayoshi se quedaron mirándole. Sabían que a pesar de su carácter, que parecía que nada más allá de lo personal le importaba, escondía una parte suave en él. Esa parte era la que lo hacía ser policía y velar por al seguridad de los demás. El más bajo de los tres comenzó a removerse inquieto, mirando al sub-jefe de reojo, el cual le devolvió el gesto. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que el más alto de los dos suspiró.

— Está bien, está bien. Aomine, él aún no se ha ido. Tiene que estar afuera esperando al coche policial que le he asignado para que lo lleve a casa.—Dijo, viendo como el otro levantaba rápidamente la cabeza para mirarle.— Ya no estás de servicio así que supongo que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sólo trata de no volver con una denuncia de acoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió al verle coger sus cosas con prisas y salir casi corriendo de la comisaría sin contestarle. Ah~... Los chicos de hoy en día eran tan impetuosos. Bueno, que luego no le dijeran que no había hecho la buena acción del año.

El frío de la noche le golpeó nada más abrir las puertas de la comisaría, bajando rápidamente los escalones para dirigirse hacia los aparcamientos. Aquel tipo se lo iba a pagar, le iba a dar una paliza antes de que amaneciese. Sí, así se iba a quedar a gusto. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañarle? Se sentía un imbécil por insistir para nada, encima de que él no solía preocuparse así por un desconocido. Pero ese tipo aún era joven y le quedaba mucha vida por delante, no podría perdonarse si le pasase algo. ¿Denuncia por acoso? Bah, no era tan terrible castigo.

Comenzó a disminuir el paso, llegando sólo a trotar hasta llegar a la esquina justo antes de donde estaban todos los coches policiales estacionados y se detuvo al cruzarla, mirando hacia el frente. Efectivamente, y aunque estaba de espaldas a él, pudo reconocer al modelo. Habría sido difícil no hacerlo, ese cabello brillaba demasiado, maldita sea. Apretó los puños suspirando lentamente para intentar calmarse y no lanzarse a pegarle un puñetazo por idiota, y poco a poco comenzó a andar hacia él.

— Eh, tú. El mentiroso de ahí.

El rubio se exaltó unos instantes al oírle, volteándose para mirarle, asombrado de verlo ahí. Se quedó en silencio hasta que el moreno llegó hasta él, y se rió nerviosamente al ver la expresión de enfado que traía el policía.

— Ah~, supongo que me atrapaste, Aominecchi.

— No sé que signifique ese -cchi que le pones a mi nombre, y ahora mismo no me importa una mierda si hasta me estás insultando. Me has engañado, prometiste hacer la denuncia.

— No... no realmente, sólo te pedí que me llevases a la comisaría, nada más. Quería decirle a tu superior que tiene un buen agente.

Aomine frunció el ceño, acercándose unos pasos más hacia él. Estaba enfadado, jodidamente enfadado.

— ¡Buen agente mis narices! ¡No pienses que alagándome vas a escapar de esto! ¿¡En serio quieres acabar muerto!? —Se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de él, con la respiración acelerada. Sentía que de ser un animal, estaría bufando sin control frente a aquel chico.—

El modelo levantó un poco el rostro para poder mirarle fijamente, entrecerrando levemente los ojos, como si estuviera imitando su expresión. A pesar de que cualquier persona estaría temblando de miedo ante aquel imponente policía, al cual la oscuridad de la noche le daba un aspecto más salvaje, Kise no se movió ni un sólo milímetro de allí. No le temía. Se miraron fijamente, apenas pudiendo observar sus rasgos gracias a la escasa luz de las farolas del estacionamiento. El silencio de la noche les permitía oírse respirar, Aomine con ímpetu, y Kise con tranquilidad. Eso desconcertó al policía, porque sabía que se estaba pasando, que estaba reaccionando peor de lo que debería, pero aun así el otro ni siquiera le temía. Lo escuchó suspirar y luego sonreír, terminando por desconcertarle por completo.

— Tienes un buen corazón, Aominecchi.—Murmuró, con aquella expresión enternecida, como si nadie alguna vez se hubiese preocupado de esa forma por él. Se pasó la mano por el pelo suspirando, echándose los mechones del flequillo para atrás.— Soy modelo y me gano la vida gracias a mi fama. No puedo ir por ahí con escolta policial porque un loco ha amenazado con hacerme daño, ¿sabes? Todo saldría en la prensa, podrían dejar de llamarme si llegasen a descubrir lo que ha pasado esta noche, nadie quiere estar con gente amenazada bajo el mismo techo y menos en estos tiempos en los que este tema es muy sensible al mundo. Tengo que trabajar y ganar dinero, no me puedo permitir algo así.—Bajó su mano hasta tener ambas en sus caderas, intentando imponer algo de respeto él también, pero con aquella sonrisa de poco conseguía.— No te pido que lo entiendas, sólo que lo respetes. Te puedo prometer no salir a la calle sólo si puedo evitarlo, pero nada más.

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, viendo como la mirada de Aomine comenzaba a tintinear con dudas, para luego apartar la mirada chistando. Eso le hizo sonreír aún más. Parecía que el otro no había caído en eso, y no le culpaba, era policía y no estaba metido en el mundo del famoseo, por lo que no podía saber qué tipo de consecuencias podría traerle algo así a su carrera. Por eso no podía enfadarse ante su insistencia siquiera, sólo estaba haciendo lo que todo un buen agente haría, proteger y servir al ciudadano.

Escuchó tras él un claxon sonar, y giró el rostro un instante para ver que el mismo compañero que los había llevado a ambos a comisaría sería el que le llevaría también a casa.

— Bueno, debo irme. Gracias de nuevo por salvarme hoy.—Se giró sonriéndole, dispuesto a marcharse de allí.—

— ¡Está bien, ahora ganas tú!

El rubio se detuvo confuso, dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

— ¿Eh?

— He dicho que ahora ganas tú.—Gruñó en voz baja sacando de su chaqueta policial una libreta y un bolígrafo. Garabateó rápidamente algo antes de arrancar la hoja y extendérsela, con la expresión molesta de un niño pequeño al que le habían ganado jugando a la pelota.—

Kise se quedó unos instantes congelado, pero en cuanto vio la hoja extendió su mano con torpeza para cogerla y la observó. Era un número de teléfono.

— ¿No querías mi número por si veías algo raro? Ahí lo tienes. Sin prensa, sin denuncias. Sin escándalos.

A pesar de que había escuchado sus palabras, su mirada seguía fija en el papel. Lo envolvió entre sus dedos mientras empezaba a sonreír, tratando aquel insignificante trozo de hoja como si fuese un tesoro. El moreno empezó a sentirse algo incómodo ante su sonrisa y aquella brillante mirada, que parecía que quería traspasarle el alma con la gratitud que desbordaba. Casi podía jurar que había sido la reacción más sincera que había recibido esa noche por parte del chico rubio, esta vez no parecía fingir para engañarle. Y más le valía, o le daría tal paliza que ni en su casa lo iban a reconocer. Kise se guardó el número en su bolsillo, asegurándose de que no quedase nada por fuera para que no se cayese por el camino.

— ¿Sin prensa, sin denuncias y sin escándalos? ¿Me lo prometes?

— Sí, y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, a diferencia de otros.

El rubio se rió con sus palabras, asintiendo y entendiendo a qué venían. Volvió a mirar hacia el coche policial, viendo que el compañero de Aomine no había hecho ni un sólo intento por apurarlos. Pero tampoco podían estar ahí toda la noche, por lo que esta vez sí que se giró para marcharse.

— Entonces nos veremos si pasa algo raro.—Dijo caminando sonriente hacia el coche, deteniéndose sólo unos instantes para mirarle algo cauteloso.— O quizás algo antes. Sólo si quieres, claro. Revísate un poco. ¡Nos vemos!

Aomine le miró confuso, viendo como Kise se marchaba a paso ligero y se subía al coche policial, despidiéndose con la mano de él. ¿Que se revisase, a qué se estaba refiriendo? Se miró a si mismo por si tenía algo raro, pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Se metió la mano en los bolsillos, vacíos como siempre mientras se volvía a mirar de arriba a abajo. Pero entonces vio algo. Su mirada se detuvo en el bolsillo superior de su camisa azul, uno que tenía a la altura del pecho. Notó algo cuadrangular ahí, y con los dedos lo sacó con cuidado. Era una tarjeta de presentación. Nombre, _Kise Ryouta._ Abajo había escrito algo a bolígrafo, con una letra pequeña y... ¿un dibujo? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

 _Número personal (^-^_ _)_ _ノ_ _: XXXX - XXX - XXXX_

— ¡¿En qué momento...!?

Oh, claro, ¡cuando se quedó dormido!

¡Ese maldito...!

Kise agradeció con un leve asentimiento a Sakurai por haberlo llevado hasta allí, el cual se despidió con una disculpa antes de arrancar y marcharse. _Vaya chico más raro_ , pensó. Entró al edificio de apartamentos que tenía a sus espaldas y subió al ascensor, esperando pacientemente hasta llegar a su planta. Nada más llegar a su preciado espacio personal se quitó la chaqueta acomodándose la camisa y se acercó a la cocina, la cual estaba integrada al salón, para sacar un poco de agua con gas de la nevera echándose un vaso. Desde ahí mismo y gracias a su costumbre de dejar el mando de la televisión allí, encendió su recién comprada _Smart TV_ de 80 pulgadas. Sabía que había sido un capricho suyo, un _caro y costoso_ capricho, pero no podía evitar darse un lujo así de vez en cuando. Dejó de fondo una serie policíaca y se apoyó en la encimera sacando de su bolsillo aquel papel junto con su Iphone 5. Se le escapó una risa al ver que era el típico papel que te dejaban en el coche cuando te multaban, y apuntó el teléfono en la agenda, apuntando su nombre: _Aomine Daiki_.

Aomine... Daiki. Suspiró dejando su móvil junto con el vaso sobre la superficie, parándose a pensar un poco. ¿En qué estaba pensando como para ir haciendo ese tipo de tonterías con alguien que no conocía bien? Con un extraño... Bueno, quizás utilizar la palabra _extraño_ quedaba un poco injusto esa vez. Aquel policía había sido su salvador esa noche, ¿sería por eso que de alguna forma se sentía impresionado por él? Pero es que aún siendo así, en un momento de gratitud extrema, le había dado su número personal. Cosa que no hacía prácticamente con nadie. Si en algún momento le llamaban miles de extraños, él solito se lo había buscado. Aunque en realidad... dudaba de que eso fuese a pasar. Si ya por uno sólo le había insistido tanto en denunciar y encima había accedido a darle su teléfono, no le veía capaz de decirle a nadie el suyo. La única respuesta de porqué había hecho eso que se le venía a la cabeza es que, de alguna forma, quería conocer a aquel policía que acudió a rescatarle sin dudar. Se quedó completamente impresionado por él en cuanto apareció allí, con aquella seguridad abrumadora.

Bueno, seguramente él no llegue a tener motivos para llamarle alguna vez... Y, ¿por qué sentía tan decepcionado al pensar eso? ¿Se había vuelto loco y quería que lo atracasen otra vez o qué?

Aunque siempre estaba la opción de la llamada sucediese pero al revés... ¿no?

* * *

Confuso de momento, lo sé (?)

Peeeeeeeero, poco a poco se irá viendo todo n_n

Besos para todos~


	2. Chapter 2

El fin de semana parecía que iba terminar tranquilo para el policía. Había estado descansando en casa, comiendo cantidades insanas de hamburguesas y disfrutando de que ahora le tocaba a sus otros compañeros cumplir con el turno de noche.

Pero la tarde del domingo, justo cuando más a gusto estaba, la visita inesperada de Momoi, Kagami y Kuroko a su casa perturbó su paz, con la excusa de ''ver a su gran amigo Aomine'' . Pero sabía que era una burda mentira, porque nada más entrar la chica del pelo rosa le había preguntado si le había pasado algo interesante últimamente.

No era tan estúpido como algunos creían, seguramente Imayoshi ya le había contado que había conocido al gran y talentoso modelo Kise Ryouta. Y ella, como buena recaudadora de información de la policía que era, había ido allí para intentar sonsacarle algo. Sólo esperaba que eso no se dispersase por toda la comisaría, y desde luego que de él no iba a salir ni una sola palabra.

— Deja de molestar Satsuki, no voy a contarte nada.—Gruñó dándose la vuelta, dejándose caer en el sofá para tumbarse cómodamente con los ojos cerrados. Bostezó, desinteresado de lo que su amiga decía.—

— ¡Mo~, Dai-chan...! ¡Sólo te estoy preguntando si es tan guapo y simpático como parece que es, nada más!

La chica, con toda esa ímpetud suya, le dio un toque en la pierna para que la apartase y tuviera un sitio en el que sentarse, haciendo gruñir de nuevo al moreno. Que sin embargo encogió sus largas extremidades, por el bien de que no acabase cortándoselas o algo así.

— Le estás preguntando eso a la persona equivocada, ¿me ves cara de ir por ahí fijándome en esas cosas?

Los dos acompañantes que también habían ido allí se sentaron en unos sillones individuales que había, mirando hacia ellos.

— Ahomine no es capaz de ver más allá de las revistas que tiene escondidas por su cuarto.

— Es cierto, no pierdas tu tiempo, Momoi-san.

— ¡Oi! —Se quejó el atacado, mirando hacia ellos. De Kagami se lo esperaba pero, ¡Tetsu! La traición se palpaba en el aire.—

— Aaaah... —Suspiró la chica, dándoles la razón por completo.— Las chicas se sentirán muy decepcionadas cuando no pueda decirles nada sobre él, y todo por culpa tuya, ganguro.

— ¿Habéis venido aquí sólo a insultarme o qué? —Susurró molesto, volviendo a cerrar los ojos poniéndose los brazos tras la cabeza.—

— No. En realidad, vinimos para saber cómo estabas, Aomine-kun.

— Sí, tío. No todos los días tienes que enfrentarte a una persona armada para salvar a alguien.

— ¿Ah? Estoy bien. No tendríais que haber venido a preguntarme eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes sin decir nada, hasta que Momoi levantó su mano y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la rodilla, hablando con suavidad.

— ¿De verdad que estás bien, Dai-chan? Llevas poco en el cuerpo y fue tu primera experiencia con un crimen de verdad... —Murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo en ese instante.— ¿No... no sentiste miedo?

El moreno se quedó pensativo nada más oírla. ¿Miedo? ¿Había sentido... miedo? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Es decir, si pensaba en aquella noche y en ese momento en concreto, lo único que llegaba a recordar que sintió fue un deseo irrefrenable por detener a aquel tipo a toda costa. No dudó en actuar para salvar a aquel chico.

Quizás algo que le ayudó bastante fue ver que Kise tampoco parecía sentir miedo, que de hecho trató de defenderse. No es lo mismo lidiar con una víctima nerviosa que con una segura de lo que hace; por supuesto que ambas formas de comportamiento eran perfectamente válidas y aceptables, no estaba intentando poner en mal lugar a los que sentían impotencia ante un ataque. Era algo incontrolable en el ser humano, pero que al parecer ninguno de los dos sintió. Él se había entrenado para ello, pero, ¿y Kise?

Se rascó la nuca, abriendo un ojo para mirarlos. Los tres le observaban espectantes por una respuesta.

— No, no tuve miedo.—Aunque respondió con seguridad, hubo unos instantes en los que pareció recordar algo, por lo que tras decirla la duda se reflejó en su expresión, haciendo que sus amigos le observasen con curiosidad.— No al menos en ese momento, creo que después sí, cuando pensé que se marcharía sin poner ninguna medida de por medio.

— Oh, es cierto. Imayoshi-san me comentó que te pusiste muy nervioso con eso. Pero... —Levantó un dedo hasta su labio, dudando.— ¿Por qué, Dai-chan? Tú no sueles reaccionar así.

— No lo sé, sólo lo sentí así y ya.—Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mirando hacia el techo. Está mintiendo, y seguramente había una persona en esa sala que se iba a dar cuenta.—

Quizás en ese momento no lo asimiló lo suficiente como para ser consciente de ello. Los gestos de Kise en ciertos instantes le hicieron darse cuenta de algo. Durante el fin de semana había recordado cómo le había agarrado del brazo con aquella intensidad, casi pudiendo sentir su miedo a través de sus dedos, miedo a quedarse solo y ser abandonado allí. Recordó cuando su mirada se perdió al final del callejón al decirle lo que podría haberle pasado, como si estuviese dudando de si pedir ayuda o no. Y aquella forma en la que envolvió el papel con su número, como si le hubiera dado la llave a su salvación. A pesar de que de primeras le había parecido un chico imperturbable, aquellos simples gestos le habían hecho ver un poco más de él.

Y lo que le pareció es que de alguna forma, inconscientemente estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

El problema, es que de ser cierto, no sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando. ¿Había sido lo del callejón una coincidencia o había algo más detrás? ¿Sabría alguien de su entorno personal algo? Porque desde luego que en las revistas no había salido nada. Y no le sorprendía, porque Kise parecía tener una facilidad inmensa para fingir que todo estaba bien, y a él le había costado varios días llegar a darse cuenta de todo. No era un lumbreras de lo humano como Tetsu, después de todo.

Una palmada le sacó de su ensoñación, mirando hacia Satsuki, la cual sonreía mirándoles.

— Bueno, que estés bien es lo importante. Aún es temprano, ¿os apetece ir a comer algo fuera?

A la mañana siguiente, mientras dormía en su cama tranquilamente, su móvil empezó a sonar. Rezongó un poco en la cama, girándose hasta colocarse bocabajo casi liándose en las sábanas como un rollito de primavera, alargando su brazo tentando a ciegas sobre su mesilla para encontrar su teléfono. Lo tocó con sus dedos y rápidamente lo agarró descolgando, acercándoselo más a la boca que al oído casi.

— ¿Sí...?

— ¡Dai-chan, despierta! ¡Hoy tenemos una reunión importante!

El moreno chistó, abriendo ligeramente los ojos y apoyando los codos en la cama para incorporarse. La sábana se deslizó por sus hombros desnudos hasta casi su cintura, provocando que el frío de la mañana le hiciera estremecerse al hacer contacto con su piel.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Miró hacia su mesilla, viendo que aún quedaba casi una hora para que su despertador sonase. Y la reunión, era en dos horas.— ¡Satsuki, son las seis de la mañana aún, maldición! ¡Me sobra el tiempo para llegar a tres reuniones!

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor antes.

Ese tono dulce que estaba usando con él le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, algo engorroso estaba apunto de caerle.

— ¿Y es...?

— ¿Podrías pasarte a por mí? La rueda de mi coche se pinchó ayer volviendo a casa y hoy no tengo con lo que moverme.

Aomine bostezó, rascándose la nuca mientras la oía.

— Sí puedo, pero no entiendo porqué me llamas tan temprano. Se supone que vives a cinco minutos de mi casa.

— Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas antes, necesito que me lleves también.

— ¡¿Ah!? ¿No puedes ir luego sola?

— ¡Mo~~...! ¡Dai-chan! ¡Tiene que ser ahora! Si me haces ese favor, te invito a cenar cuando quieras.

Gruñó apartando las sábanas de un sólo movimiento, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Buscó con la mano a tientas por el suelo su pantalón, sosteniendo con la otra el móvil.

— Nada preparado por ti, ¿verdad?

— ¡No seas cruel, Dai-chan! Pero, sí, será algo encargado. No voy a tener tiempo de preparar nada.

Aomine suspiró. Qué duro era tener amigos a veces.

— Está bien, voy a buscarte.

— ¡Eres el mejor, Dai-chan!

— Sí, sí...

Apenas tardó unos veinte minutos en terminar de alistarse para salir. Se había duchado y puesto ropa de vestir normal, ya que si iba a ir antes a algún sitio, no iba a hacerlo con el uniforme puesto. Salió dirigiéndose hacia el porche de la casa, acomodándose la chaqueta junto con la bufanda, intentando mitigar un poco del frío mañanero.

Llegó hasta su moto colocándose el casco que traía en su mano, y sacó del compartimento el segundo que tenía para no tener que parar por demasiado tiempo. La casa de Satsuki estaba a apenas unos minutos andando, pero en moto eran sólo dos calles, por lo que en menos de un suspiro llegó allí. Sin bajarse ni apagar el motor siquiera, alargó el brazo tocando el timbre de la casa. Tanto sus padres como los de ella no estaban ahora mismo en la ciudad, por lo que ambos vivían sólos en sus respectivas casas. Oyó la puerta abrirse rápidamente y cómo la pelirrosa salía corriendo para fuera, llegando rápido hasta él, intentando arrebatarle el casco.

— ¡Vamos, vamos, o no llegaré a tiempo!

— ¡Oi, no me arranques el brazo tampoco, maldita sea! ¡He visto policías entrenados con menos fuerza que tú, monstruo!

— ¡No me llames monstruo, _ganguro_!

Se colocó rápido el casco subiendo a la moto, dándole un pellizco en el brazo a Aomine por el insulto. El otro sólo chistó, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

— Ve a la tienda que hay en el centro, la que vende de todo.

Ellos vivían en una zona de casas tranquilas, pero la tienda que Satsuki decía estaba en el centro por lo que saldrían a la zona moderna. Las calles estaban aún tranquilas a esas horas de la mañana, por lo que el tráfico no supuso un problema para ellos.

En apenas unos quince minutos pudieron visualizar los edificios altos, que nada tenían que ver con las casas dejadas atrás. Lo único bueno es que allí los aparcamientos se contaban por cientos, y para su moto más, por lo que no tardó en encontrar un sitio. La pelirrosa se quitó rápido el casco y se bajó, corriendo hacia la tienda.

Vaciló unos instantes, pensando en si bajar también o no. Pero se le ocurrió que quizás habría allí revistas _interesantes._ Apagó el motor de su moto y se bajó también, entrando con las manos en los bolsillos. Vio a su amiga al fondo de la tienda, buscando algo agachada entre unos estantes, por lo que decidió ir él a mirar lo que le quería. Eran todas muy interesantes, pero él buscaba... ¡Ajá! Ahí estaba, su _gran_ Horikita-Mai. Cogió la revista, echándole un vistazo por encima.

— ¡Sostén esto un momento Dai-chan, necesito mirar otra cosa!

La pelirrosa apareció de la nada, echándole prácticamente casi encima de él con un montón de cosas en los brazos.

— ¡Oi!

— Sólo un momento, ¿vale?

Sonrió y tan rápido como llegó, se alejó de nuevo.

Gruñó en voz baja, intentando acomodar todo lo que tenía encima. La mayoría eran cosas para hacer dulces, y... ¿una revista?

— ¿Horikita-Mai y una revista para mujeres conmigo en la portada? Vaya, Aominecchi, tienes unos gustos extraños.

Miró hacia su izquierda, con cara de Kagami. Es decir, de tonto. Kise estaba a su lado sonriendo, vistiendo unos pantalones negros de estilo casual, una camiseta blanca, una camisa de botones azul claro y un chaleco azul marino . Se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia él, mirando lo que llevaba en brazos.

— ¿Salgo muy bien, no crees? La fotógrafa era aún un poco inexperta, pero hizo un gran trabajo. Dijo que todo era gracias a mí porque era un buen modelo. ¡¿Puedes creerlo!? —Se rió, y luego le miró a él fijamente.— Nunca pensé que me vería entre tus brazos, en fotos, claro. Qué decepción van a llevarse las chicas a las que rescates.

El moreno boqueó al oírle, sintiendo de nuevo lo que pocas veces solía tener. Vergüenza.

— ¡N-no es eso, idiota! ¡Esto no es mío!

— No tienes porqué mentirme, Aominecchi. Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.—Murmuró llevándose un dedo a los labios, guiñándole el ojo.—

— ¡Q-Que no es eso!

— ¡¿Ki-Kise Ryouta!?

El rubio se giró ante la mención de su nombre por voz de una chica, con una sonrisa digna de un modelo como él, mientras que el moreno parecía que había chupado un limón. Uno que le había hecho también casi sonrojarse.

Porque si Kise era rubio, ¿estaba bien compararlo con un limón, verdad? Aunque eso significaría que lo había lamido. Y él no había lamido a nadie, por lo que la respuesta sería que no. ¿No? Ugh, reflexiones duras de la vida.

— Encantado~.—Respondió, mirando a la chica.—

En cuanto el moreno la reconoció, dio varios pasos hasta llegar a ella. Dejó caer todo encima suya, a la inversa de cómo había pasado antes. Pero la pelirrosa ni se quejó, mirándole sonriente.

— ¡Toma tus cosas, Satsuki!

— Ne~, Dai-chan, ¿podrías ser un caballero e ir a pagar tú? —Susurró acercándose a su oído.—

— ¿¡Ah!? Ni hablar, mucho hice yendo a recogerte, vas tú.

Se cruzó de brazos viendo como la pelirrosa trataba de hacer un puchero para convencerle, pero si de algo sabía es de cuando estaba fingiéndolo para salirse con la suya. Muchos años cayendo en la trampa le hacían a uno aprender. Con resignación, la chica suspiró, despidiéndose del modelo con la mano. No le insistió más que nada porque no tenían tiempo. Se giró una vez la vio lejos, mirando hacia Kise, el cual le observaba con fingida desaprobación, negando con la cabeza dramáticamente.

— No deberías tratar así a las chicas, Aominecchi. Y menos si son tan guapas. Tienes que ser más delicado.

— No te dejes engañar por su aspecto.

Kise se rió ante la respuesta tan gruñona del moreno, y apoyó el brazo en un estante mirando hacia Momoi.

— ¿Es tu novia? —Preguntó, mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa suave.—

— ¿Mi novia? Pff, no. Por supuesto que no. Habría que estar loco para salir con el monstruo de Satsuki.—Dijo agitando la mano, como si la idea le espantase.—

— Haha, demasiado cruel~.

— Ella está enamorada de mi mejor amigo casi desde antes de la preparatoria, así que si la hubiera dejado aquí lo único que habría hecho es acosarte a preguntas para las chicas de la comisaría. Probablemente la revista sea también para ellas, se suelen turnar en ir a comprarlas y le habrá tocado.

Kise se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. El moreno se fijó en sus ojos. Eran jodidamente dorados, casi de color miel, ¿qué color tan extraño era ese?

— ¿Estabas protegiéndome entonces, Aominecchi?

— ¡...! —Adelantó su mano tapándole con la palma los ojos y la frente, tratando de alejarlo de él.— ¡No te pases de listo, Kise!

— ¡Lo entendí, lo entendí! ¡Lo siento!

A pesar de estar pidiendo perdón, aquella escandalosa risa dejaba bien claro que no se arrepentía de nada. En serio, ¿de qué iba ese tipo? Era todo tan... tan vergonzoso. Ugh, pero aún así, no podía enfadarse con él. Se quedó mirándole, recuperando un poco la compostura. Le revolvió un poco el pelo antes de alejar su mano, viendo que Kise le miraba confuso y con las mismas gafas de pasta negra de la otra vez daleadas.

— ¿Y tú, estás bien?

El modelo se acomodó un poco el pelo y el accesorio, falso desde luego, ya que él no las necesitaba en realidad, pero al menos le camuflaban un poco. Sabía que esa pregunta no era al típica que le hacías a una persona en una situación normal, le estaba preguntando por _esa_ noche.

— Sí, estoy bien. Ni siquiera quedan signos de nada.—Dijo enseñándole las manos, para luego señalarse el rostro.— Tampoco he recibido amenazas, ni he vuelto a salir sólo de noche.

Aomine asintió, un poco más tranquilo al oírle. No es como si el fin de semana hubiera estado preocupado por él, hasta el punto de pensar en llamarle y fingir que se había equivocado o algo, claro que no. Se fijó en el reloj de la tienda, que estaba tras el rubio.

— ¡Mierda! Entro a trabajar en media hora, tengo que irme ya.—Dejó la revista que había cogido en su estante alejándose, otro día sería.—

— Te acompaño hasta la salida, yo también debería irme.

— ¿No ibas a comprar nada?

Kise miró un segundo hacia un lado, y luego hacia el frente, andando a su lado.

— Iba a comprar algo para beber, pero creo que esperaré hasta llegar al set. Tenía sólo unos minutos, mi mánager está esperándome para irnos.

Cruzaron las puertas de la tienda, viendo que Momoi los esperaba allí, con la revista entre sus brazos. Con algo de cautela miró hacia el rubio, el cual sólo tardó unos segundos en entenderla y sonreír. Sacó de su bolsillo un rotulador negro, extendiendo su mano a la vez que la chica le acercaba la revista. La firmó, con una dedicatoria final para todas las agentes de la comisaría.

— Listo.—Murmuró, devolviéndole su compra de nuevo. Kise se giró al escuchar su móvil, viendo que su mánager casi lloraba contra la ventana, diciendo algo que Aomine y Momoi no entendían, pero que el modelo ya sabía qué era. Llegaban tarde.— Debo irme, ¡suerte en el trabajo!

Se despidieron con la mano, viendo como el rubio se subía al coche pidiendo perdón y se marchaban. Con la mirada siguieron el coche, hasta que éste desapareció a la vuelta de una esquina. Aun así se quedaron así unos segundos más, con la gente de la calle mirándoles raro.

— Ne, Dai-chan.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Por qué no eres tan caballeroso como Ki-chan?

Aomine cruzó las puertas de la comisaría aún cabreado con la pelirrosa por lo que le había dicho, encima de que la recogía y la llevaba a comprar sus caprichos lo llamaba poco caballeroso. Lo que tenía que aguantar. Se cambió rápido al uniforme y salió, viendo a Sakurai corriendo por la comisaría buscándole.

— ¡A-Aomine-san, dese prisa, va a comenzar la reunión!

Asintió, entrando junto con él a la sala de reuniones. Allí estaban más agentes aparte de ellos, incluso Satsuki. Frente a ellos estaban Imayoshi, y el jefe de policía. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre junto a la pelirrosa, la cual ya sostenía una carpeta con papeles en blanco sosteniendo un bolígrafo, lista para tomar apuntes de la reunión. Se cruzó de brazos inclinándose en la silla hacia atrás bostezando, escuchando al jefe dar dos palmas. Sakurai apagó las luces, encendiendo el proyector.

— Ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar la reunión. Imayoshi-san, adelante.

El nombrado se adelantó un poco hacia la pantalla. Estaba serio, más de lo normal.

— Nos ha llegado una información de que pronto llegará al país un hombre importante para la yakuza. No está relacionado por completo con los altos cargos, pero sí tiene un papel importante. Se encarga de la estafa y la extorsión a los líderes políticos actuales. Va a venir a Sumida en unas semanas, aún no sabemos si va a ser dentro de una o varias, pero se nos ha encargado a nosotros el encontrar su localización.

Le hizo una señal a Sakurai, el cual proyectó la primera imagen. En ella se encontraban las fotos de varios dirigentes políticos y las distintas extorsiones que habían sufrido por parte del hombre que buscaban. Había desde escandalosos amorosos hasta mediáticos, que a Aomine le revolvieron el estómago del asco. Algunos habían cometido barbaridades por las que merecerían ser extorsionados, pero sólo por el cargo que ostentaban las autoridades escondían todo y nunca nada salía a la luz.

Frunció el ceño, viendo a la pelirrosa apuntando con la mano un poco temblorosa, ya que alguno de los casos estaban relacionados con niñas pequeñas. Entendía muy bien su reacción. Nada más terminar Imayoshi de exponer todo se calló, dejando al jefe hablar. No estaba bien lo que la yakuza hacía, pero tampoco lo que los políticos querían ocultar que habían hecho.

— Ahora daré un par de indicaciones a cada uno, y en cuanto termine, quiero que vayan abandonado la sala esas personas.—Dijo mientras tomaba un papel de la mesa, observándolo.— Sakurai y Gynteksu, junto con Momoi, serán los encargados de averiguar cuándo va a llegar al país y de vigilarlo. Desde lejos, no queremos correr riesgos innecesarios. Nunca intentarán actuar por ellos mismos, seguramente lleve escoltas personales y esté siempre rodeado de gente armada. No quiero que les ocurra nada, ¿entendido? —La voz suave pero a su vez firme del jefe les hizo asentir, prometiendo aquello antes de levantarse y abandonar la sala.—

— Yoshio, tú y yo nos encargaremos de vigilar que ninguno de los políticos trate de hacer ningún movimiento sin descuidar nuestro trabajo en el barrio, con el resto de agentes que está aquí.—Imayoshi se recolocó las gafas, mirando hacia el moreno.— Excepto Aomine.

El nombrado alzó una ceja, aún cruzado de brazos en la silla, viendo como todos y cada uno de sus restantes compañeros asentían y abandonaban la sala. En cuanto ésta quedó vacía, menos porque el jefe y el sub-jefe no se habían ido, les miró, con bastante curiosidad.

— ¿Y yo?

— Para ti tenemos una misión un tanto distinta, Aomine.—El jefe le hizo un gesto a Imayoshi, el cual se acercó al proyector y clickeó para pasar a la siguiente imagen.—

Abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la foto que se encontraba ahora en la pantalla. Era una imagen hecha desde arriba de un gran contenedor de basura, con un cuerpo ensangrentado dentro. La siguiente, era desde más cerca, enfocando el rostro de la víctima. Estaba bastante desfigurado por lo que parecían ser cortes, pero sin duda era ese tipo, el que había atacado a Kise aquella noche en el callejón. Miró a Imayoshi, sabiendo que éste debía conocer los detalles físicos de esa persona.

— Es él, verdad, ¿Aomine?

Asintió, echándole un último vistazo a las imágenes. Al final aquel tipo había muerto de la misma forma que él iba a emplear, sólo que seguramente de una forma un tanto más violenta.

— Creemos que fue en venganza por lo sucedido aquella noche, ¿sabes lo que eso puede significar? —Murmuró el jefe con cautela, observando las reacciones del policía.—

El moreno les miró unos segundos. ¿Estaban insinuando lo que él creía que insinuaban...?

— ¿Kise, de la yakuza? Eso es imposible.—Afirmó con toda seguridad, frunciendo el ceño.—

— No podemos estar cien por cien seguros de que lo sea, pero de que está relacionado con ellos sí. En concreto con el hombre que visitará nuestro país.

— No puede ser cierto.

— Lo es. No es la primera vez que alguien le ataca y amanece al día siguiente en el hospital o muerto, los informes nos lo han demostrado.

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡Aomine!

Imayoshi alzó la voz al decir su nombre, haciendo que el moreno se sorprendiese. Jamás en la vida lo había hecho antes, se conocían desde hace años y siempre le había tratado con calma. Incluso en su peor época o cuando más enfadado se encontraba. Se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente hacia él para hablarle.

— ... Bien, como sea. ¿Qué queréis que haga yo?

— Queremos que te acerques a Kise Ryouta y trates de averiguar algo, puede que trate de contactar con él de alguna forma.

— Y una mierda, me niego a hacer eso.

— No es una petición, es una orden. Empezarás a partir de hoy o mañana, como quieras, el cómo lo hagas no nos incumbe a nosotros. Puedes irte.

Imayoshi se giró, saliendo de la sala sin decir una palabra más. Su superior le miró con cautela, mientras que él seguía mirando hacia la puerta, apretando los puños.

— Tu trabajo como policía queda relegado a un segundo plano, queremos que te centres en tu misión. Puedes marcharte hoy a casa si quieres.

Llegó a su casa, sin responder a ninguno de los mensajes que estaban llegando a su móvil. Seguramente eran de sus compañeros, que al verlo salir tan rápido de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzaron a preocuparse. Menos Satsuki, ella todavía no lo había hecho y lo agradecía. Porque no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, y no quería pagarlo con ella. Se tumbó en el sofá, tapándose los ojos con un brazo para que la luz no le molestase más. No podía ser de la yakuza, se negaba a creerlo.

Pero, joder, eso explicaba tantas cosas... Explicaba el porqué no había tenido miedo de la amenaza de aquel tipo, e incluso el porqué no se asustó ante el atraco. El porqué quizás no quiso denunciar, quitando todo el asunto de su trabajo, para no tener que aguantar a la policía encima protegiéndole innecesariamente. Pero no explicaba entonces todo lo demás, lo que él había creído hasta ahora que era Kise Ryouta. ¿Detrás de esa cara de amabilidad se escondía un asesino extorsionador?

Se pasó horas pensando en silencio, hasta que inevitablemente se quedó dormido.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero al abrir los ojos pudo ver que ya había anochecido. La melodía de su teléfono llegó a sus oídos desde el bolsillo, y con lentitud lo sacó mirando la pantalla. Era Satsuki. Lo descolgó, en silencio.

— ... Ne, Dai-chan. ¿Quieres ir el viernes al festival? Habrá fuegos artificiales, espectáculos... Y comida. Ya sabes... También vendrán Tetsu-kun y Kagami-kun.

La chica hablaba cautelosa y de forma suave, no por miedo a Aomine, si no que porque sabía algo tenía que estar pasándole. Pero ella no iba a meterse hasta que él no quisiera contárselo; era buena buscando información, pero jamás se metería en la vida de su amigo sin permiso.

— Allí estaré.—Murmuró, sintiendo la boca seca y el estómago gruñirle de hambre.—

— ¡Genial! Quedaremos a las nueve frente a la entrada sur. Nos vemos, cuídate, Dai-chan.

Escuchó el sonido al colgar, y mirando su teléfono, buscó en su agenda dándole al botón de llamada nada más encontrarlo.

— ¿Kise? ¿Te apetece ir al festival el viernes?


	3. Chapter 3

En cuanto el sol de la tarde se ocultó por completo, dando paso a la noche, los farolillos y las luces de los puestos se encendieron bajo el brillo de las estrellas. El festival había comenzado y las risas de los niños que corrían por todos lados con su familia, junto con el olor a comida y a dulce de azúcar creaban un ambiente cálido de festejo. A pesar de estar en otoño, no hacía apenas frío esa noche, siendo el día ideal para salir. Aomine y Momoi llegaron a la puerta sur, donde habían quedado con los demás. El policía hacía oídos sordos a lo que su amiga decía sobre lo maravilloso que era todo y lo bien que lo iban a pasar, a él sólo le interesaba la comida. Kuroko y Kagami ya estaban allí, y los saludaron con la mano nada más llegar. La pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia ellos, abalanzándose sobre el más bajo de los dos, encerrándolo en un abrazo asfixiante.

— ¡Tetsu-kuuuun!

— M-Momoi-san... No puedo respirar.

— Luego no quiere que le llame monstruo. Oi, Satsuki, deja a Tetsu respirar.—Regañó el moreno, viendo como la cara de su amigo estaba volviéndose del mismo color que su pelo.—

— ¡L-lo siento!

— Kuroko, ¡respira!

Kagami y Momoi rodearon al bajito, agarrándolo para que no se cayese al suelo y dándole aire con la mano. Aomine sólo pudo suspirar. Menudos amigos tenía. Miró hacia un lado, y luego al otro, viendo de lejos entre la multitud un destello dorado que se dirigía hacia ellos, vestido con un jersey color café y unos pantalones beige. Kise llegaba corriendo, siendo seguido por la mirada de algunos. Nada más llegar ni siquiera tuvo que coger aire, como si no hubiese sido nada la distancia que había recorrido a esa velocidad. Hizo un saludo con la mano acompañado de una sonrisa, viendo a Aomine girarse hacia él.

— ¿Y esas prisas?

— Acabo de terminar con el trabajo, mi mánager me avisó de que teniamos que darnos mucha prisa, aunque pensaba que iba a llegar demasiado temprano e iba a estar solo.

— ¡Ki-chan! Nosotros también hemos llegado ahora mismo.

— ¿Sí? —Alzó las cejas confuso. Al ver que todos asentían sonrió.— ¡Genial!

— Dai-chan, ¿por qué no nos presentas a todos?

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué yo? —Dijo, para luego chistar ante la mirada de la pelirrosa.— Está bien. Éste de aquí es Tetsu, trata de no perderlo de vista o acabará asustándote en cuanto te des la vuelta.

— Un gusto.—Dijo, sonriéndole.—

— Igualmente, gracias.

— Y éste otro de aquí es Kagami, sólo sabe hablar de comida y baloncesto porque cree que juega bien, no esperes mucho de él.—Comentó agitando la mano con desdén hacia él.—

— ¡¿Qué has dicho de mí, Ahomine!?

— ¿Kagamicchi juega a baloncesto? ¡Yo también!

— ¿En qué posición juegas, Kise-kun?

— En cualquier posición, todas se me dan bien.—Contestó sonriente, alzando las manos hacia cada lado, despreocupado.—

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡¿Me enviaste como quinientos mensajes en la semana sobre chorradas de ropa y no me dijiste algo tan importante, Kise!? —Contestó el moreno girándose en dirección hacia él.—

— ¿¡Chorradas de ropa!? ¡Eran de mi trabajo! ¡No seas cruel, Aominecchi!

— ¿Dai-chan y Ki-chan se mensajean?

Los dos nombrados dejaron de mirarse, para observar a los otros tres, los cuales les miraban de una forma un tanto sospechosa.

— No seas cotilla, Satsuki. Entonces, ¿todos los de aquí jugamos baloncesto?

— Quedemos un día para jugar todos.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Tetsu, machacar a Kagami ya es aburrido.

— ¡¿Machacar!? ¡Cuando quieras te gano en un one-on-one, Ahomine!

— Sí, sí...

Mientras los dos discutían frente a Kuroko, la pelirrosa se acercó disimuladamente al rubio, cogiéndole con los dedos de la camisa para que la mirase.

— Ne, Ki-chan, ¿a que hoy Dai-chan se ve guapo?

El modelo ladeó la cabeza mirando hacia Aomine. Éste vestía un pantalón blanco, ni muy ceñido ni muy suelto, se amoldaba a su atlética y perfecta forma sin llegar a caer en lo vulgar, ni en lo sumamente elegante. Mientras que por otro lado, la sencilla camisa negra de manga media y cuello de pico se le pegaba al cuerpo como un guante, marcando su ancha espalda y dejando ver parte de sus definidos brazos. Llevaba a juego unas zapatillas negras, que le daban un aire casual que junto con su porte, haría suspirar a más de una. Y uno, claro. Devolvió la mirada hacia la chica, la cual lo miraba expectante. Seguramente había sido cosa de ella.

— Está perfecto.—Contestó sonriendo, alzando el pulgar hacia Momoi.—

— ¡Oi! ¿Os vais a quedar en la entrada toda la noche o vais a venir?

Levantaron a la vez el rostro mirando hacia el moreno, el cual los esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que Kagami y Kuroko se adelantaban a entrar. La pelirrosa salió corriendo para no perderlos de vista, llamando por su nombre al más bajito, mientras que el rubio se adelantaba para reunirse también con ellos. Parecían un grupo de amigos muy simpáticos, y eso, le había gustado.

Entraron al recinto del festival, quedando fascinados por todas las luces y el ambiente que había. Momoi iba delante tirando del brazo de Kuroko, mirando cada uno de los puestecillos donde vendían pulseras de la suerte y demás complementos, mientras que Kagami se iba deteniendo en los puestos de comida para pedir de todo lo que hubiese allí. Kise de vez en cuando seguía a unos o a otros, realmente fascinado por todo. Aomine sin embargo se mantuvo a distancia, aún con las manos en sus bolsillos, caminando en silencio mirando hacia el suelo. Le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo que el idiota del bombero, pero tenía el estómago cerrado. Sabía que no era un santo, que tenía un humor pésimo y que no solía ser amable con todo el mundo, vamos, que era un imbécil de categoría a veces. Pero no le gustaba engañar a nadie. Eso no estaba en él.

Sintió un leve toque en el costado, levantando la mirada para ver al rubio a su lado. Con una mirada suave y una sonrisa tenue, le observaba con cautela.

— ¿Tú no vas a mirar nada, Aominecchi?

— He estado muchas veces aquí desde que era niño, no me queda nada por ver.—Contestó con tono aburrido, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente mientras caminaba.—

— Aun así deberías ir a divertirte, para eso están los festivales.

Le miró unos instantes a los ojos, los cuales destellaban un toque de preocupación por él. Sintió como si tuviese delante de nuevo al mismo Kise del aparcamiento. El que pareció haberle dado las gracias con la misma sinceridad con la que ahora intentaba darle ánimos, con esa luz que parecía desprender. Chistó, llevándose la mano a la nuca para removerse el pelo.

— Pareces idiota sonriendo todo el tiempo.

— ¿¡Eeeeh!? —Apretó los labios, haciendo un puchero ante sus palabras.— ¡No soy ningún idiota, diviértete pero sin burlarte de mí!

— Me pides demasiado. ¿Cómo no voy a reírme alguien tan tonto como tú? —Le picó, sonriendo de medio lado con malicia.—

— ¡Basta~!

Kise intentó atraparlo de las mejillas para castigarle, pero nadie podía pillar por sorpresa al gran y veloz Aomine Daiki. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se alejó un paso para atrás en el momento exacto y lo atrapó por las muñecas, oyendo el berrinche que hacía al intentar soltarse. Que le empezase a llamar idiota y monstruo sólo le hizo reírse más de él, inflando su ego. Además, no sabía que ese tipo que parecía tan maduro podía ser también a su vez como un crío.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Por qué no te sueltas tú? Ah, porque no puedes, qué pena~.

— ¿Qué hacéis?

— ¿Eh?

Ambos dijeron lo mismo al unísono, viendo como al lado suya sus otros tres acompañantes los miraban de nuevo de forma extraña. Sobretodo Kuroko, el cual parecía hasta tener cara de gato en esos instantes, y luego Momoi, la cual parecía tener su sexto sentido de mujer en alerta. Kagami sólo les observaba confuso, con la boca llena de bolitas de pulpo y los brazos repletos de paquetes de comida.

Aomine fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo raro de la situación, y soltó a Kise, el cual se masajeó las muñecas aún con cara de ratón enfadado, a pesar de que no estaba para nada molesto. Al menos había hecho sonreír al policía.

— ¿No estabais mirando cosas? Sois todos unos cotillas.

— ¡Eh! Que yo solo vine a ver lo que estaban mirando estos dos.—Se defendió el pelirrojo, hablando con la boca llena mientras masticaba.—

— Kagami-kun, no hables con la boca llena.

— Tetsu-kun es casi como la mamá de Kagami-kun, siempre cuidando de él.

— ¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden!

Todos comenzaron a réirse, menos el pelirrojo que seguía insistiendo que era mayor y podía cuidarse sólo. El rubio miró hacia un lado, señalando de repente hacia allí.

— ¡Un _yoyo sukui_!

— ¡Vamos a atrapar peces, Tetsu-kun!

Se acercaron los cinco hacia el puestecillo, soltando una exhalación de impresión al ver todos los globos con peces que había. Kuroko y Kagami fueron los primeros en comprar los anzuelos, agachándose para atraparlos ante la atenta mirada de Momoi. Kise se quedó tras ellos, con la mirada llena de la emoción de un niño pequeño.

— ¿Tú no vas a pescar nada? —Preguntó el moreno, viendo que no hacía por acercarse.—

— Uhm... Es que... —Se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.— Nunca había estado en un puesto de así, no sé pescar esto.

— ¿Ah? Pero si es muy sencillo, ven.

— No hace fal-...

— Te he dicho que vengas.

— ¡De verdad que no hace fal-...!

El moreno lo agarró del brazo con un suspiro exasperado arrastrándolo hasta el otro lado del mini acuario, y pidió dos anzuelos al tendero. Se agachó llevándose a Kise consigo, el cual cogió el utensilio con mucha precaución cuando en otro se lo dio.

— Mira, se hace así.

Con cuidado, agarró del hilo el anzuelo y lo introdujo en el agua, acercándose a un globo de color verde que parecía estar bastante quieto. Kise lo miraba con atención, escuchando de fondo la queja del pelirrojo, que al parecer se le había roto el hilo, junto con la risa de los otros dos. Vio como con una gran habilidad conseguía meter el gancho por el pequeño anillo, alzando con mucho cuidado su captura hasta sacarlo del agua. Se lo dio al hombre para que lo guardase, con la idea de llevárselo luego.

— ¿Ves?

— ¡Wooow! ¡Eso fue increíble, Aominecchi!

— ¿Ah? ¿Increíble? Pero si es muy sencillo, vamos, inténtalo tú.

El rubio apretó los labios al coger el hilo y hundir el gancho en el agua. Vio un globo de color blanco bastante más pequeño y fácil de coger, y acercó su mano lentamente a él. Había observado bien cómo lo había hecho el otro, y siendo que era un aprendiz nato consiguió meter a la primera también el anzuelo por el agujero.

— ¡Bien, Kise! Vamos, ahora súbelo.

Intentó alzarlo poco a poco, pero al notar el peso del globo se descolocó.

— ¡Wuah! ¡Pesa mucho más de lo que esperaba, el hilo se va a romper!

— No se va a romper, idiota, vamos, súbelo.

— ¡No puedo!

El moreno suspiró exasperado por segunda vez y sin paciencia ninguna, acercándose un poco más a él. Posó su mano sobre la de Kise, casi cubriéndola y aprovechando sus largos dedos para rodearla. Kise se tensó unos instantes, mirándole de reojo con sorpresa. Pero el otro parecía completamente ajeno a eso, concentrado en el pez. Con cuidado empezó a tirar de él, levantando el globo poco a poco, haciendo que el rubio mirase de nuevo hacia el agua. Antes había sentido su mano temblar, pero el calor que desprendía aquel chico le tranquilizaba. Y bajo la atenta mirada de ambos, el globo salió del agua sin ningún problema. El moreno lo atrapó dándoselo al tendero de nuevo.

— Salió sin romperse el hilo.—Murmuró el rubio, casi fascinado por aquel detalle.—

— Ves como no iba a caerse.

— Fue gracias a tu ayuda, Aominecchi.

Se miraron unos instantes, aún agachados frente al agua azul, cuyas suaves ondas se reflejaban gracias a la luz en sus rostros. Aquella sonrisa le robaba el aliento, escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios le hacían perder la razón y su mirada, tan brillante y luminosa que le observaban como si fuera lo más increíble del universo, le atrapaba de una forma inexplicable. El corazón empezó a palpitarle más fuerte, y el pecho se le contrajo durante unos segundos. No podía apartar los ojos de él.

Kise respiró lentamente intentando tomar algo de oxígeno que sentía que le estaban arrebantado desde lo más profundo de aquellos ojos azul oscuro. Entrecerró los suyos mordiéndose suavemente el labio, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas desde que le había tomado de la mano, y sentía que iban a enrojecerse aún más si seguía mirándole así. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¡Wow! ¡Qué bonitos peces!

Se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de la pelirrosa y miraron hacia sus espaldas, donde sus tres acompañantes estaban inclinados casi en escala sobre ellos, mirando la cajita de plástico que el tendero les había dejado delante. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que eso estaba ahí. Había un pequeño pez dorado, que era el que había salido del globo que Aomine había pescado, y el otro era de color azul casi negro y bastante más grande. Nadaban lentamente, ajenos a todo.

— ... Puedes quedarte los dos si quieres.—Dijo el moreno, incorporándose lentamente.— Vamos Kagami, a ver quien puede comer más comida de los puestos.

— ¿¡Ahora!?

— Ahora.

Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, tirando de él mientras el pelirrojo renegaba. Kise tomó entre sus manos el recipiente con cuidado de no agitar demasiado el agua, viendo los pececillos nadar, con Kuroko y Momoi a sus espaldas, los cuales compartieron una sonrisa al verle a él sonreír. Se incorporaron, yendo a seguir a los otros dos.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron viendo los souvenirs y cosas artesanas que vendían o parándose a ver los espectáculos de malabarismos, mientras que los dos chicos más altos se atiborraban a comida o se retaban a ver quien conseguía lo mejor de los puestos. Momoi se acercó a uno y se compró unos pendientes, acercándose a Kise con ellos en la mano.

— Ki-chan, ¿te gustan?

El nombrado alzó la mirada hacia ellos para mirarlos, bastante ausente desde hacía rato.

— Son geniales, Momocchi.

— Oi.

Aomine y Kagami se acercaron hacia ellos, el primero con un trozo de calamar frito en la boca.

— ¿No está Kuroko con vosotros?

— No, iba a enseñarle mis pendientes nuevos pero no lo vi, ¿tampoco está con vosotros?

Los tres más allegados a él suspiraron, ante la mirada confusa de Kise. ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición antes?

— Siempre pasa lo mismo. Iré a buscarlo antes de que desaparezca por completo, pronto serán los fuegos artificiales y habrá demasiada gente como para encontrar a Kuroko entre todos.

— Te acompaño, Tetsu-kun no debería andar muy lejos.

— Nosotros también vamos, ¿no? —Preguntó el rubio, alzando ligeramente las cejas mirando al policía.—

— No hace falta, mejor id a buscar un sitio para luego ver los fuegos o vamos a tener que hacerlo casi desde casa.

— Nos vemos~.

El pelirrojo y la chica se giraron, echando a correr en busca del chico perdido. El moreno seguía con la comida entre sus labios, y el modelo con la bolsa que le habían dado para llevar más cómodo los peces. Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, un poco intimidados de estar a solas. Kise fue el primero en hablar, no siendo capaz de aguantar la tensión.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Aominecchi?

— ¿Vamos a buscar sitio? ¿Qué hora es?

El rubio levantó su muñeca alzando la manga del jersey para ver su reloj.

— Son las diez y cuarenta y cinco, aún queda una hora y cuarto para los fuegos.

— Olvídalo entonces, aún es muy pronto.—Agarró el pincho de madera que sujetaba su comida y con los dientes terminó de dejarlo limpio, tirando a una basura cercana el palo para evitar accidentes.— ¿No hay nada que te apetezca hacer?

— ... En realidad, sí.—Se giró hacia el lado contrario al que estaban, mirando hacia arriba.—

Aomine se giró, siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada, hasta que la visualizó. Era la noria del festival, la cual ese año habían situado al lado del río.

— ¿La noria?

— Nunca he montado en una tampoco.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Acaso has venido a un festival alguna vez?

— Sí he venido, pero no había probado a hacer todo. ¿Podemos ir, entonces?

— Si quieres... —Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.—

Caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta el lugar, viendo que por suerte estaba bastante despejado. Sólo había dos cabinas con personas dentro, y tras comprar el ticket se subieron ellos también a una. Kise dejó con cuidado a los peces en el asiento, y se colocó al lado de ellos por si en algún momento tenía que sujetarlos. El moreno se subió, sentándose frente a él.

— Esto es un poco raro, ahora que lo pienso.—Murmuró el modelo, riéndose suavemente. Vio que Aomine lo miraba confuso. Ese chico era tan simple que...— Ya sabes, dos hombres solos de noche en una noria. No sé, se supone que eso es algo íntimo.

— ¿Íntimo? No somos los únicos así. Mira, ahí en la de al lado hay también dos chicas, obsérvalas.—Dijo señalándolas con el dedo.—

Kise se giró para mirarlas, en el instante en el que una se acercaba a otra y le daba un beso.

— ... Olvídalo. Eso no cuenta.

El rubio volvió a reírse mientras que el moreno se rascaba la nuca. Maldita sea, no iba a salirle nada a derechas hoy. Las puertas se cerraron con el seguro, siendo el indicio de que ya iban a subir. Poco a poco las cabinas comenzaron a elevarse lentamente. Una vuelta serían unos veinte minutos a esa velocidad, por lo que podrían disfrutar de las vistas tanto como quisieran. Kise se asomó cuando ya tomaron una altura considerable, mirando en la dirección en la que estaba el famoso Tokyo Skytree.

— ¡Es altísimo! Me encantaría visitarlo algún día y ver las vistas desde arriba.

— Te emocionas como un crío por una torre alta, ¿qué tiene de guay ver las cosas desde ahí?

— Tú no lo comprenderías Aominecchi, eres demasiado simple.

— ¿¡Ah!? Oi, métete conmigo y no sales vivo de aquí.

El rubio se rió, cambiando de derecha a izquierda para ver el río Sumida.

— El agua brilla muchísimo con la luna llena, ¿no crees?

— Sí, es el mejor momento para cazar cangrejos de río. De pequeño era muy bueno en eso.—Contestó el moreno con una sonrisa un tanto altanera e infantil.—

— Seguro que acabarías lleno de tierra y mojado.

— Mi ropa acababa hecha un desastre y como Satsuki solía venir conmigo, nos regañaban a los dos al final.

Sonrió ante la visión de aquellos dos pequeños con un montón de cangrejos en un cubo, siendo regañados por haber manchado su ropa. Tendrían que verse adorables a pesar de todo. La noria llegó a su punto más alto, y de pronto, se paró.

— ¿Uhm?

Un silbido en el cielo les hizo girarse, viendo ante ellos una explosión de color repentinamente.

— ¿¡Los fuegos!? ¿¡Ahora!? —Kise miró su reloj, viendo la hora.— ¡Si solo son las once!

El moreno sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para verlo él con sus propios ojos.

— ¡Son las doce, tu reloj está mal, idiota!

— ¿¡Cómo es posible...!? Oh... —Se llevó una mano a la frente, al entenderlo todo de repente.— Ahhhh~... Tuve que poner mal el reloj cuando volví del viaje...

Aomine suspiró, llevándose las manos a la nuca y cruzando las piernas estiradas, mirando hacia los fuegos.

— Tsch, de nada sirve lamentarse ya.

— Lo siento, Aominecchi. Imagino que querrías haber visto los fuegos con tus amigos.—Murmuró, apoyando las manos en las ventanas para acercarse más a ver los fuegos.—

— ¿Y aguantar a Satsuki acosando a Tetsu mientras éste intenta camuflarse detrás de Bakagami? Nah. Así está bien. Es más tranquilo.

Kise sonrió tenuemente, viendo la explosión de colores que cubría el cielo nocturno. Brillaban casi tanto como las estrellas, creando un efecto de luces en el cielo increíble. Bajó unos instantes la mirada antes de volver a subirla, apretando levemente con sus dedos el cristal.

— Ne, Aominecchi.

— ¿Uhm?

Tanto uno como el otro dejaron de mirar los fuegos para verse, agradeciendo que la luz de la luna y los fuegos artificiales les ayudaba a ello. El rubio le miró sonriendo ampliamente y con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas por la vergüenza de lo que estaba pensando en decir.

— Gracias por haberme invitado, me lo he pasado muy bien. No... no esperaba que lo hicieras, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, tienes unos amigos geniales ya, ¿para qué ibas a querer llamarme a mí? —Hablaba ligeramente nervioso, apretando un poco sus labios.— No suelo acercarme mucho a la gente si no la conozco antes, pero, cerca de ti me siento... ¿tranquilo? ¿Seguro? Y no es porque seas policia, no va en ese sentido.—Se rió rascándose la nuca. Apoyó la frente en el cristal, cerrando los ojos.— Había olvidado lo que era confiar en alguien a primeras desconocido y no tener miedo de estar cerca suya.

Aquellas suaves palabras dichas casi en un murmullo, fueron como un puñal para él. Quiso decir algo, acabar con aquella farsa cuanto antes. Decirle porqué le había invitado, y a su vez, que no se arrepentiría nunca de haberlo hecho. Que desde el primer momento le había parecido un chico cálido a pesar de se había mostrado impasible ante él, y que si en algún momento necesitaba ayuda, allí estaría, para golpear a quien fuese que intentase hacerle algo. Oírle decir eso sólo acrecentaba lo que desde el primer momento sentía.

Que estaba siendo jodidamente miserable.

¿Pero cómo iba ahora a hacer eso? Si le contaba todo, probablemente se alejaría de él y lo repudiaría, y no podría culparlo absolutamente de nada por hacerlo. No sabía cuanto de real había en el caso que la policía trataba, si Kise estaba o no metido en eso, pero lo que sí sabía es que no quería separarse de él hasta descubrirlo. Porque si no, ¿cómo iba a protegerle? Si Kise luego quería borrarlo de su vida lo aceptaría, pero sólo cuando su egoísta alma se sintiese tranquila de saber que iba a estar bien.

El rubio abrió los ojos para mirarle, confundido al no oír respuesta alguna por parte del moreno.

— ¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué!?

Había sentido un dolor en la espinilla, y bajó la mirada viendo el pie de Aomine en ella. Levantó la cabeza para rechistar, pero una mano fue demasiado rápida para él y lo atrapó de la nariz.

— ¡Nghn! ¿¡Aominecchi!? ¡M-Mo~! ¡Suelta mi nariz!

— Con que no tiene que ver con que sea policía, ¿eh? ¿Acaso insinúas que no trabajo bien? —Dijo, inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa burlesca.—

— ¡Claro que no es eso! ¡Si mi nariz se pone roja y no se quita, te mandaré a mis maquilladoras para que te den una paliza a ti y no a mí!

— Tranquilo, señor modelo. No te va a pasar nada por esto.

Lo soltó con cuidado, alejando su mano a la vez que el otro se llevaba las dos suyas hacia su nariz, masajeándola con cuidado.

— Mo~... Eres un bruto, Aominecchi.

— Y tú un quejica, no ha sido para tanto.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban hasta que el rubio apartó sus manos y le miró, fijándose de nuevo en aquellos ojos. Los fuegos artificiales acababan justo de finalizar, pero ninguno de giró para verlo. No podían apartar la mirada del otro, la luna por un lado embellecía aquella piel blanca que ya de por sí era preciosa al natural, y por otro lado, te permitía ver mejor aquel azul oscuro de esos ojos que tan misteriosos le parecían al otro. Aomine casi podía oler la esencia que Kise desprendía desde esa distancia, era tan atrayente... Se sentía como una polilla cerca de una luz, girando alrededor de ella tímidamente y con duda, preguntándose si se merecía tocarla y morir en ella o ser prudente y seguir observándola desde lejos. Pero él nunca se había destacado por hacer lo menos peligroso. Acercó un poco su rostro, ladeándolo lentamente para poder llegar hasta aquellos labios, los cuales se entreabrieron dispuestos a recibirle. Kise levantó sus manos, acercándolas hasta las mejillas del moreno, cerrando los ojos.

La noria tembló de repente volviendo a ponerse en marcha, haciendo que se desequilibrasen al estar prácticamente sentados a los bordes del banco. Se echaron para atrás haciendo un sonido de sorpresa, respirando agitadamente del susto. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, preguntándose qué habían estado apunto de hacer. Kise quiso hablar y disculparse, pero no le salían las palabras. Y ni uno ni otro fueron capaz de pronunciar nada por los diez minutos que quedaban de vuelta.

La cabina se paró al llegar abajo, siendo ya la hora de cerrar de las atracciones. Bajaron de allí en silencio, y caminaron hacia la salida entre la gente, casi sin poder mirarse siquiera. Kise se entretenía mirando los peces nadar en el recipiente que sujetaba entre sus manos, sin atreverse a mirar a Aomine, el cual caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón blanco que vestía. Nada más llegar a la puerta sur, vieron desde lejos a Kagami, que destacaba entre la multitud.

— ¡Dai-chaaan, Kiii-chaaaan! ¡Aquí!

— ¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡Os hemos estado buscando más tiempo que a Kuroko!

— Lo siento, ha... ha sido culpa mía, Kagamicchi.—Murmuró, forzando una sonrisa.—

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y ninguno de los tres se atrevió a preguntar nada sólo de verles.

— Deberíamos regresar a casa, Kagami-kun.—Dijo el más bajito, que miró a Kise.— Kise-kun, ¿hacia donde irás tú?

El nombrado alzó el rostro, mirando al chico que antes se había perdido.

— Tengo que tomar la línea de tren hasta Hikifune.

— Nosotros vamos en la misma dirección, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

— Por supuesto.

Caminó hacia ellos colocándose a su lado, y se despidieron todos. Momoi se quedó callada mirando hacia Aomine, el cual no dejaba de observarles marcharse sin decir una palabra. Esperaba que algún día su amigo le contase lo que estaba pasando.

Entró a su departamento y sin encender las luces siquiera, cerró tras de sí la puerta apoyándose en ella, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo. Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás; se sentía tan cansado... Después de haber estado trabajando todo el día en la agencia, haber pasado la noche en el festival había acabado con sus energías por completo. Aunque sentía más devastado su corazón que su cuerpo, siendo sincero consigo mismo. Había querido besarle, lo había deseado como nada en su vida desde hacía muchos años. Había querido tocar su rostro, acariciar sus mejillas con sus dedos, perderse en su miraba mientras juntaban sus labios. Sentía aquellas tontas mariposas revolverse en su estómago cuando leía un mensaje suyo, así fuera para decirle lo estúpido que se veía con las pinzas sujetando su pelo para que lo maquillasen sin problemas. Cuando lo veía, cuando escuchaba su voz, incluso sólo de tenerlo cerca.

Se sentía vivo de nuevo con él.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar el tono de su móvil, sacándolo de bolsillo y descolgando.

— ¿Sí? Ah, hola. Sí, estoy en casa, ¿cuando llegarás al país? —Preguntó, suspirando tras varios segundos.— Sí, entiendo que aún no puedes decírmelo. Llámame en cuanto lo sepas, y nos reuniremos donde siempre, ¿vale? Adiós.

Bajó la mano, dejando caer suavemente el teléfono en el suelo. Se abrazó a sus rodillas suspirando, cerrando los ojos.

— ... Soy un estúpido.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuve que poner esas separaciones tan antiestéticas en los cambios de escena, porque si no lo hacía me daba una embolia x_x

A pesar de eso espero que lo disfrutéis n_n

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde el festival, y Aomine no había vuelto a tener contacto con el modelo desde entonces. Cuando iba a la comisaría apenas estaban los designados al cuidado de la zona como mucho, ni sus conocidos ni Momoi solían estar allí. Se sentó en su silla de escritorio echándose para atrás, suspirando lentamente con la mirada perdida hacia el frente. No lograba sacar de su cabeza lo que había pasado en la noria. O lo que no había pasado. O lo que casi había pasado. Daba igual de qué forma lo nombrase, porque siempre acababa en la misma idea. Estuvo apunto de besar a Kise, de no ser porque la atracción se había puesto en marcha de nuevo lo habría dicho. Y maldita sea, no se habría arrepentido de nada. A él no le atraían los hombres, pero tampoco es como si le importase demasiado qué era o no el otro. Detrás de todas esas revistas llenas de chicas con unos cuerpos envidiables, tenía su corazón también.

¿Sería cierto entonces eso que dicen de que hasta la persona más heterosexual podría llegar a enamorarse de una persona de su mismo sexo al menos una vez en su vida? Como había dicho, no le atraían los hombres, le atraía _Kise_. A pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose, sentía esa química y esa complicidad que hacía su corazón latir deprisa cuando lo tenía cerca. Uh... eso había sonado tan a pensamiento de chica que chistó.

Sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil, viendo como el último mensaje que habían compartido era del día anterior al festival. Eran unas estúpidas fotos de él posando frente al espejo poniendo morros mientras le guiñaba un ojo, llevando los modelitos que supuestamente iba a usar para las fotografías. Abajo había un mensaje.

'' _Te enseño las fotos porque si las filtras sé quienes son tus jefes (_ _◕‿◕✿_ _) ''_

No se dio cuenta de que sus labios se habían curvado en una suave sonrisa divertida hasta que vio pasar por delante de él a una de las agentes de la comisaría mirándole como si estuviese viendo un Aomine de tres cabezas. Tosió disimuladamente llevándose la mano a la boca, hundiéndose un poco en su silla para que al menos la pared del cubículo lo tapase. De puta madre, le habían visto sonreír como un imbécil en su trabajo. Ahora iba a ser la comidilla de la comisaría y todo por culpa de Kise. Bajó la mirada unos segundos de nuevo hacia el teléfono, ¿debería escribirle él?

Tras unos segundos dudando, decidió dejarlo sobre su mesa. Primero iría al baño y luego pensaría en qué hacer. Cuando se levantó para alejarse, escuchó el suave pitido de la llegada de un mensaje desde su teléfono. Se giró mirándolo como si ahora ese aparato fuera el que tuviese tres cabezas, y se volvió a acercar. Lo desbloqueó. El remitente era Kise. Llevaba una foto adjuntada, y la abrió. En ella se veía al modelo un tanto más joven, no había cambiado demasiado, aunque sí que ahora se le veía más maduro, sosteniendo un trofeo de baloncesto rodeado de su equipo. La imagen era de un marco de fotos, y abajo ponía: _Campeones del quinto torneo de Baloncesto del distrito, Instituto Kaijou._

Recordaba un poco lo del aquel año. Había sido la vez que se había enfermado antes de las finales y no había podido asistir a los partidos. Según le había dicho Momoi, el equipo que había ganado contaba con un jugador que superaba los límites esperados. Pasional, entregado y sobretodo, sumamente bueno. Que habría sido ese digno rival que tanto esperaba. Abrió el mensaje, leyéndolo.

De: _Kise Ryouta_  
Para: _Aomine Daiki_

'' _Me dijiste que nunca te había dicho nada de que jugaba al baloncesto, así que aquí tienes la prueba (_ _V_ _)_ _ノ_ _Había sido un campeonato difícil porque todos los participantes eran muy buenos, pero conseguimos llegar a las finales. Me había esforzado muchísimo, entrenaba hasta en mis días libres, ¿sabes? Porque había un equipo muy bueno contra el que quería enfrentarme. No sé si te suene, pero era el de la Academia Tōō. Tenían un jugador asombroso, ¡y lo había sido desde siempre! Lo sé porque de pequeño me llevaron a ver partidos de baloncesto escolares y casualmente a veces lo veía jugar en ellos. Eso me inspiró a jugar, quería ser tan bueno como él algún día y vencerle, aunque a veces viéndole en la cancha pensaba que eso iba a ser imposible, haha~ Y justo cuando iba a enfrentarme a él, ¡pum! Tenía gripe y no había podido venir, me lo dijeron luego del partido o(_ _﹏_ _)_ _o_ _Fue como si me hubieran echado una jarra de agua fría por encima de repente. ¿Crees que si un día nos encontramos acepte jugar contra mí alguna vez? Espero que sí, no me gustaría envejecer sin cumplir mi sueño.''_

— Es la segunda vez que te ven sonriendo así hoy, Dai-chan.

Aomine se giró, encontrándose a su lado a la pelirrosa mirándole con una suave sonrisa. Se acercó a él, viéndole que aún estaba en un estado de debilidad poco común, y le arrebató el móvil de las manos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba leyendo el mensaje.

— ¿¡...!? ¡Oi, Satsuki, devuélveme mi teléfono!

— ¡Kya~! ¡Ki-chan es tan dulce...! —Dijo llevándose una mano a la mejilla, con ojos soñadores. Seguramente estaba pensando en Tetsu diciéndole cosas de ese tipo. No referidas al baloncesto, claro. O eso imaginaba, tampoco tenía mucha idea de todo lo que le gustaba a Satsuki además de intentar matarlo con sus comidas.—

El moreno alargó el brazo con cara sombría, quitándole el móvil de la mano mientras Momoi se reía con algo de nerviosismo, levantando los brazos como si se hubiese rendido antes de empezar. Con un suave gruñido se sentó en su silla, mirándola de reojo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Kise era aquel tipo tan asombroso contra el que iba a jugar?

— Porque te habrías puesto de pesado con él, y no quería ser yo quien te lo dijese.—Contestó, llevándose las manos tras su espalda, mirando hacia el suelo.— Recuerdo cuando nos tocó jugar contra ellos. Ki-chan no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, parecía decepcionado, y su capitán le golpeó incluso por estar distraído. Yo ya le había visto más veces jugar mientras reunía información de los equipos, y era increíble como un chico con apenas unos años de experiencia tenía ese nivel. Habrías disfrutado mucho jugando ese partido.—Murmuró, moviendo un poco el pie.— Perdimos la semifinal contra ellos, pero yo eso ya lo sabía, que sin ti no lo íbamos a conseguir.

— Eso suena interesante.

Se quedó en silencio viendo a su amigo sonreír desafiante mirando el mensaje luego de haberla oído. Llevaba unos días sin ver alguna expresión que no fuera seria, y ella siempre se preocupaba mucho por él. Se giró para marcharse y seguir con su trabajo, despidiéndose con la mano.

— Tengo que irme, Dai-chan. No tengo mucho tiempo, ¡nos vemos luego en otro momento!

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera, Satsuki!

La chica se detuvo, mirándole de reojo.

— Entiendo que ese año de campeonato no nos enfrentásemos pero, ¿y el segundo?

— Ki-chan no participó ese año.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé.—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, negando con la cabeza.— Intenté averiguarlo, pero no conseguí nada.

— Mm... Le preguntaré en otra ocasión.

— Salúdale de mi parte cuanto lo veas. Nos vemos~.

El moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse, y cuando la vio salir se levantó yendo hacia la salida. No le apetecía escribir, por lo que una vez en la calle, marcó su número y llamó. Sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de oír cómo descolgaba.

— Cuando quieras te daré una paliza que no podrás olvidar.

Lo escuchó reírse a través de la línea nada más oírle, mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la comisaría.

— _Buenos días para ti también, Aominecchi._

— Sí, sí, buenos días. Entonces, ¿para cuándo dices que quieres que te machaque?

— _Aaaah~, tan cruel. Uhmm... No tengo mucho tiempo últimamente, perdóname. Pero pronto pediré unos días libres y podremos ver quién machaca a quien._

Esas palabras tan desafiantes le hicieron sonreír con expectación.

— ¿Seguro que estás ocupado o es sólo miedo, Kise?

— _¡Mo~! ¡Tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo! Aunque creo que el sábado.. No, por el día debo... Pero creo que por la noche no tengo nada. ¿Estás libre ese día?_

— Creo que sí, ya no tengo más turnos de noche por un tiempo.

— _Genial. ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa a ver el partido de los Thunder contra los Heats? Sé que no es lo mismo eso a jugar, pero al menos es algo hasta que pueda._

— ¿Pero ese partido no se retransmite sólo por el canal de pago? —Preguntó, alzando las cejas sorprendido.—

— _Ahá~_

— Tsch, maldito tipo con dinero.

— _Y con televisión por cable. Si quieres puedes decirle a Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi que vengan también a verlo._

— Nah, el otro día los vi y aprovechando de que tienen unos días libres van a viajar a América para ver a unos conocidos.

— _¿Y Momocchi?_

— Está ocupada con el trabajo.

— _Será en otra ocasión entonces. Tengo que dejarte, mi mánager me espera para marcharnos. ¿Te parece bien el sábado a las siete?_ _Más tarde te enviaré un mensaje con mi dirección._

— Sí. Nos vemos entonces.

 _—_ _De acuerdo, adiós~._

Colgó el teléfono suspirando aliviado. Parecía que estaba todo bien entre ellos. Escuchó unos pasos a su lado y dirigió la mirada hacia ellos, viendo a Imayoshi caminar hacia él. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, ante la mirada impasible de su sub-jefe. Todavía no le había perdonado el trato que había tenido con él, más que nada porque pensaba que de alguna forma era un buen amigo y no un tipo con el cargo subido como para mandarle de esa forma.

— Me dijeron que estabas aquí. El equipo de investigación me ha pedido que te dé algo.

— ¿El qué?

Bajó la mirada hasta su mano, viendo un pequeño dispositivo unido a un cable común USB. Volvió la vista hacia él, apretando ligeramente los dientes.

— ¿Un sistema que interfiere en la señal móvil? ¿En serio?

— Quieren tener controlado el teléfono de Kise, trata de hacerlo lo antes posible, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Despegó la espalda de la pared, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. Le hervía la sangre, y sentía que o se mordía la lengua o aquello iba a acabar muy mal para los dos. Suspiró lentamente intentando liberar algo de rabia, cogiendo aquella cosa y llevándose luego las manos a los bolsillos para retenerse a sí mismo.

— No deberías haber venido tú a decirme esto.

— Es mi trabajo al fin y al cabo, tengo que cumplirlo.—Respondió, frunciendo también ligeramente el ceño.— ¿Crees que estoy contra ti, Aomine?

— Creo que simplemente no te da la gana ayudarme tampoco. Podrías haberle encargado esto a cualquier otro, a Sakurai mismo, él también conoció a Kise ese día. O simplemente no haberle dicho nada al jefe de que yo lo conocía. Y no me interesa ninguna de tus excusas, si es que las tienes.—Dijo girándose, comenzando a alejarse andando.—

— Retírate del caso entonces.

Se paró, mirándolo de reojo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— He dicho que te retires del caso si quieres.—Murmuró, acomodándose las gafas mirándole.— ¿O no es lo que deseas?

Con ese expresión en el rostro, era de las pocas veces que Aomine veía los ojos de su ex-capitán de equipo.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

* * *

Cuando aparcó su moto levantó le visera del casco mirando hacia el edificio, silbando de lo impresionantemente lujoso que se veía. Sólo esperaba que no lo detuvieran en la puerta o algo, porque desde luego que él no tenía pintas de vivir ahí. Aunque sería un poco paradójico que viniese la policía a buscarle. Miró el mensaje para ver la planta y el número de la puerta mientras entraba al ascensor, pulsando el botón de la quinta. Llevaba una bolsa en las manos con algo de beber, por petición de Kise más que nada, que le había prometido pagárselo él una vez llegase porque no iba a tener tiempo de comprar nada.

Escuchó el sonido del ascensor parándose, y salió de él buscando la puerta D. Tocó el timbre, oyendo unas rápidas pisadas dirigirse hacia él.

Kise abrió rápidamente la puerta con la llave, bastante cambiado a como lo solía ver. Llevaba una camisa blanca holgada y unos pantalones deportivos grises anchos, que maldita sea, qué bien le quedaban. Pero todo se iba al traste al verle con ese flequillo sujeto con pinzas hacia los lados, dejando libre su rostro. El moreno se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse en su cara al verlo así.

— ¡Aominecchi! Pasa, estaba terminando de acomodarme.—Dijo sonriéndole, apartándose para que pudiese pasar.—

— Hola.—Saludó mirando hacia todos lados con las manos en los bolsillos, notando el lujo por cada poro de su piel, silbando por segunda vez.— Vives en un buen sitio... ¡¿Ah!? ¿¡Y esa televisión!?

Escuchó la risa del otro al pasar por su lado a paso ligero, entrando a la puerta final del pasillo, que por el vaho que salía imaginaba que era el baño.

— ¡Acomódate, como si estuvieses en tu casa, termino con la limpieza de rostro y regreso!

— ¿Acaso eres una mujer?

Lo vio asomarse por el marco de la puerta, sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

— ¡Soy modelo, mi apariencia es muy importante, Ahomine!

Tras verle cerrar la puerta, la media sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ahora se desvaneció nada más ver delante de él su teléfono, dejado con total confianza sobre la mesa del comedor. Chistó, sacando de su chaqueta el aparato ese y conectándolo al Iphone de Kise. Cuanto más rápido lo hiciera mejor. Según le habían explicado, sólo tenía que esperar a que hiciera conexión y luego darle al botón de instalación. En cuanto la barra de carga azul se llenó y apareció, lo pulsó, viendo el porcentaje moverse con rapidez. Se suponía que eso conectaría el teléfono de Kise con uno virtual en comisaría, que les permitiría ver tanto mensajes como oír sus llamadas.

Era rastrero y lo sabía.

En cuanto lo vio terminar, sujetó el móvil quitando el cable de un tirón, dejándolo de nuevo en su sitio y guardándose aquella cosa en la chaqueta, dejándola también a un lado. Se rascó la nuca intentando evadirse del asunto, con cumplir le valía, así que se puso a mirar hacia todos lados. En una cómoda que había en el salón encontró el marco que Kise le había enseñado en la foto junto con un pequeño acuario donde nadaban los dos peces que consiguieron en el festival, y se paró delante del mueble para ver todo lo demás. Posó su mirada en una foto en especial, donde se veía a un niño rubio pequeño sonriendo con una tirita en la nariz sujetando la mano de una mujer rubia, muy hermosa a su parecer.

— Me veo adorable, ¿verdad?

Oyó la voz del modelo tras él, y le miró de reojo mientras éste se colocaba a su lado, mirando la foto con una tenue sonrisa. El moreno se quedó unos instantes en silencio, para luego llevarse la mano a la nuca.

— Seguiré diciendo que pareces tonto sonriendo tanto. Te viene desde pequeño.

— No tienes delicadeza ninguna.—Dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.— Bueno, queda media hora para el partido, voy a ir preparándolo todo. Ve si quieres tú al salón, no tardaré.

Kise se fue para la cocina, mientras que Aomine se dejaba caer en el sofá con un suspiro. Maldición que era cómodo también. Aprovechando que tenía el mando al lado la encendió, viendo que estaban echando las noticias. Un cartel de _NOTICIA BOMBA_ saltó en medio de la pantalla con dramatismo, atrayendo la mirada de ambos. Un hombre calvo y con gafas haciendo gestos exagerados empezó a hablar.

— _¡Chicas del mundo, podéis sacar vuestros pañuelos para llorar porque uno de vuestros hombres más codiciados podría haber encontrado el amor! ¡Es alto, guapo y encantador, además de ganar mucho dinero! ¡Exacto, el modelo Kise Ryouta parece haber encontrado su dulce ángel!_

— ¿Eh?

El rubio se acercó apoyándose con los antebrazos en el respaldo del sofá, justo al lado de la cabeza del moreno, mirando con confusión hacia la televisión.

— _¡Eso es, eso es, habéis oído muy bien! ¡Nos han llegado unas imágenes de hace días del chico atractivo favorito del país en una feria! ¿¡No es romántico!?_

— ¿¡EEEEEH!?

Si, Kise podía ser más pálido de lo que ya era. Y sí, Aomine también podía... ser un poco menos oscuro de lo que era.

— _¡Aunque nunca pensamos que esos fueran a ser los gustos de nuestro galán, las fotos lo dicen todo! ¡Demos paso a ellas!_

Con un gesto exagerado dio paso a las fotos, en las que efectivamente se veía la feria a la que habían asistido. Ambos se echaron hacia delante, el rubio casi cayéndose sobre el sofá, atentos para verlas. Les latía el corazón a mil, y tragaron saliva. Con los ojos muy abiertos revisaron las fotos de arriba a abajo, sin oír siquiera la voz del presentador ya. Pero, ¿Aomine no tenía el pelo rosa ni tenía pechos grandes, verdad? Kise lo miró, por si acaso, porque nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

— ... ¿Satsuki?

— _¡Tenemos en primicia a la dama en cuestión por teléfono, demos paso a ella!_

Una voz que conocían bastante bien comenzó a gritar, asustando al presentador en el acto.

 _—_ _¡ES TODO MENTIRA! ¡TE-TETSU-KUN, NO CREAS NADA!_

La escandalosa risa de Aomine casi hizo al rubio caer hacia delante del susto, pero con maestría apoyó las manos en los cojines del sofá para sujetarse.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA, SA-SATSUKI! ¡No puede estar pasando algo tan bueno!

Kise suspiró profundamente aliviado, apoyando la frente en el sofá, con medio cuerpo fuera casi colgando y medio dentro. Era otra noticia ficticia de una novia falsa para variar. Pero casi se le había salido el alma al oír _feria._ Con la mano tomó el mando cambiando de canal al de deportes.

— Aaah~... Casi muero.—Murmuró, escuchando como Aomine empezaba poco a poco parar de reírse, o se iba a morir ahogado.—

— Cuando la vea no voy a poder contenerme. Esto es genial, Kise.

— Me alegra saber que al menos alguien está disfrutando de esto.—Murmuró con una media sonrisa, incorporándose un poco y pasando las piernas por el respaldo para sentarse en el sillón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados suspirando aliviado.—

— ¿Te suele pasar esto muy seguido?

— ¿Que me saquen relaciones fantasma? Mucho, ni siquiera puedo caminar al lado de una chica sin que se piensen que tengo algo con ella. La mayoría de las veces que han salido ni siquiera han sido reales.—Dijo moviendo la mano con desdén, aludiendo al mal cotilleo de prensa rosa que tenía alrededor. Abrió los ojos ladeando la cabeza hacia el moreno, con una sonrisa sospechosa.— Y tú, Aominecchi, ¿cuántas novias has tenido?

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, como si ese tema fuera algo incómodo para él.—

— Curiosidad.—Dijo, viendo que le miraba con desconfianza. Empezó a picarle en el costado con el codo, cada vez más insistentemente.— Ne~, dímelo, prometo que no saldrá de aquí.

— N-no es de tu incumbencia... —Murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo una mueca infantil.—

Kise le miró en silencio unos instantes, antes de abrir la boca sorprendido.

— ¿¡No has tenido novias, Aominecchi!?

— ¡C-Claro que sí he tenido, idiota!

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó, sin dejar de darle toquecitos.—

— ¡Quédate quieto, Kise! —Bufó, cogiendo su brazo con la mano para que parase.—

— Vale, pero dímelo. Vaaaaamos~.—Insistió, haciendo un puchero mientras le tiraba de la manga de la camisa del brazo que le retenía con su mano libre.—

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —Le miró, antes de rodar los ojos viendo que mantenía esa expresión.— No sé si cuenten como novias en realidad, apenas he estado con algunas chicas una semana o cosa así.

Kise se removió, haciendo que le soltase del brazo. Apoyó el codo en el respaldo del sofá y dejó caer su mejilla sobre su mano, mirándole con una ligera sonrisilla que hizo al otro torcer el labio. Sabía que iba a darle material de diversión.

— ¿Y eso? ¿También eras poco delicado con ellas?

— No es eso.—Murmuró, rascándose la mejilla.— Uhm, supongo que me aburría demasiado rápido una vez estaba en una relación. No tenía nada que hablar con ellas la mayoría de las veces y yo no tengo demasiada paciencia para ir de compras o tener que estar todo el tiempo con ellas.

— Pero esas cosas son las que cualquier novio debería poder hacer.—Contestó, enternecido por lo que el otro le estaba contando. Con todas esas razones que había oído, le parecía un niño pequeño dándole excusas a su madre para no ir a comprar.—

Aomine se rascó la nuca lentamente reflexionando, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

— ... Supongo que entonces no debo ser un buen novio.

— Yo no diría eso tampoco, sólo serías un novio un tanto especial.

Esas palabras suaves atrajeron su atención, mirándole a los ojos. Aquella mirada, siempre fuerte y divertida, le miraba con tal intensidad que inmediatamente se sintió atrapada en ella. Kise entrecerró los ojos, con una ligera expresión de angustia en su rostro, como si estuviese dudando de algo.

Aomine pasó sus mirada desde aquellas largas pestañas hasta su boca, viendo como se mordía el labio levemente y frunció un poco el ceño al sentir una mano sobre su mejilla, demasiado confuso como para pensar.

— Perdóname, pero no puedo aguantar más, Aominecchi...

El susurro fue dicho tan cerca de él, que hasta esas palabras rozaron sus labios junto con los del modelo. Aquel toque era perfecto, dulce y correcto, tan sincero que sentía que iba a consumirse en ellos como una vela encendida. Kise había cerrado los ojos, abandonándose por completo a sus actos; le temblaba un poco la mano, pero aun así la deslizó hasta su nuca enredando sus dedos en ese azulado cabello. Estaba nervioso por la posibilidad de ser rechazado o simplemente por estar equivocándose, pero se había resistido más de lo que su límite le permitía. Se había enamorado de aquel policía. Era poco delicado, se movía por instintos y sin pensar, y su carácter en su mayoría de veces serio y rudo podría asustar a cualquiera. Pero hasta eso le encantaba de él, porque no le impedía sentirse protegido a su lado. No le impedía sentir toda esa ternura que le provocaban sus gestos en casi cada momento que tenían a solas. Había caído de lleno en su mirada, de cómo un simple gesto suyo lo avergonzaba. Aomine era lo que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando, era alguien que le hacía sentirse vivo.

Envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, sintiendo los del policía rodearle la cintura. Se dejó atraer, sin abrir aun los ojos, con miedo a mirarle. Mientras que por el contrario el moreno no dejaba de recorrer con su mirada ese bello rostro. Se lamió los labios humedeciéndolos, bajando su boca hasta el cuello del rubio y dejó caer un suave beso en él, recorriendo con las manos sus envidiables caderas hasta llegar a su espalda con ellas. Lo abrazó con fuerza inspirando su olor, escuchando un suave gemido provenir de Kise. Olía tan bien... su pelo, su cuerpo, esa esencia, era casi adictiva para él.

Se separó dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, recorriendo con su mano su mejilla.

— Mírame, Kise.

El modelo abrió los ojos, ligeramente humedecidos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y calor. Con esos simples gestos de Aomine sus sentimientos acababan de ponerse del revés. Unos minutos atrás había tenido miedo de que el mundo supiera que sentía algo profundo por el policía, pero ahora, le gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo enamorado que se sentía de él.

Escuchó al moreno susurrarle lo bello que era mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con esa mirada oscurecida, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo. Había sobrepasado su límite demasiado, ahora, sólo quería sentirlo.

Lentamente se incorporó del sofá bajando sus manos hasta las de su acompañante, el cual le miraba con expectación, y tiró de él con cuidado para levantarlo del sofá. Le miró con cautela, como si estuviese preguntándole si aquello estaba bien. Y si de algo estaba seguro Aomine en ese momento, es que deseaba tanto como el otro lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó a él dándole un suave beso, haciéndole entender que por su parte, todo estaba bien.

Se dejó llevar por Kise, sujetando su mano con firmeza.

Entró a la habitación tras él, apenas echando un vistazo a la gran cama que honraba la esquina del cuarto. Se sintió arder pensando nada más en que iba a tener a Kise ahí, y esa parte impaciente de su personalidad empezó a tomar parte en el asunto. Rápidamente lo tomó de las caderas tirando de él para pegarlo a su cuerpo, escuchando el tímido gemido de sorpresa por parte del rubio, y sin pedir permiso alguno asaltó sus labios. Quería saborearlos con su lengua, devorarlos con sus dientes, y besarlos hasta desgastarlos y enrojecerlos. Kise se aferraba a él de una forma tan necesitada, con aquellos dulces sonidos que salían de su boca, que sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco; tenía calor, deseaba saciar sus ganas por rodearlo y protegerlo hasta del aire que los envolvía. Hacerlo suyo y que sólo él estuviese en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Se separó unos instantes de sus labios cortando ese sofocante beso. La cara ropa de Kise era suave, pero nada tenía que compararse con su piel, y se moría de ganas por tocarla aquella noche. Agarró los bordes de su camisa y con impaciencia se la quitó, dejándolo despeinado, soltando una suave risa al ver el mohín que hizo el rubio al ser desvestido así de repente, el cual adelantó con timidez sus brazos hacia él. Observó esas manos blancas acariciarle los hombros, siguiendo sus brazos, sus costados y su cintura, como si explorase terreno desconocido. Y aunque no se caracterizaba por ser una persona altruista, ya que quería acariciar a Kise hasta apaciguar sus ganas de él aquella noche, si el otro quería también tocarlo, se dejaría. Sólo por un rato al menos.

Se dejó empujar suavemente hasta la pared. Con la mirada oscurecida el rubio se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Desde esa posición Aomine se veía tan imponente y grande que un cosquilleo de excitación le recorrió la espalda. Esos dedos fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al pantalón, desabrochando el botón y bajando su cremallera con tal sensualidad, que ya su erección estaba tan hinchada que le dolía. Dos dedos atraparon el borde de sus bóxers y lo bajaron, liberando aquella hombría que hizo que el rubio se mordiese el labio, pasando su mirada de ahí a los ojos de Aomine, el cual sonrió de lado con autosuficiencia al ver la duda reflejada en esos ojos.

Duda, porque era casi imposible de que todo aquello cupiese en su boca.

Pero si a Kise le gustaba algo, eran los retos difíciles, y no iba a rendirse antes de tiempo. Le demostraría que él podía ser mejor que todas esas novias, que con él no se aburriría ni dentro, ni fuera de la cama. Rodeó el miembro del moreno con sus dedos, comenzando a moverlos lentamente, disfrutando de cómo se ponía aún más duro bajo su toque. Cerró los ojos y acercó su boca sacando su lengua, dando varias lamidas húmedas en toda esa extensión, buscando poder mover su mano con más rapidez gracias a su saliva.

Si de algo estaba seguro Aomine hasta ese momento, es que nunca se había sentido tan caliente en el sexo con nadie antes. Kise era más hermoso que cualquier pareja que había tenido antes, le gustaba todo de él y con esos dedos y esa boca tocándole sólo podía gruñir deseando todo ese placer y más. Suspiró lentamente cuando aquellos labios rodearon la punta de su erección, bajando por ella hasta que su glande llegó a la garganta. El modelo comenzó con un suave vaivén coordinando su mano, masturbándolo en la base, y su lengua lamiendo la punta. El moreno pudo ver la concentración que Kise estaba poniendo en darle placer mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a soltar suaves gemidos contra su miembro, porque disfrutaba, disfrutaba de darle placer a Aomine.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, cerrando los ojos deleitándose con aquellas atenciones.

— Kise...

Aquel susurro le hizo suspirar, oír su nombre de esa forma proviniendo de esos labios le hacían pensar que estaba haciéndolo bien. Notó el sabor de Aomine en su boca, de aquel líquido preseminal que comenzaba a salir, motivándolo a mover más y más sus labios apretándolos, chupando con vehemencia, queriendo llegar cada vez más y más al fondo de su garganta casi engullendo su erección. El moreno se lamió los labios para humedecerlos, secos de haber comenzado a respirar un poco agitadamente, y abrió los ojos para mirarle. Se acarició el torso lentamente hasta llegar a su propia erección, posando sus dedos sobre la mano de Kise para ayudarlo a masturbarle a la velocidad que le gustaba, para enseñarle que con él no tenía que contenerse. El rubio levantó sus ojos observándole, con la mirada brillante. La mano de Aomine acariciaba la suya a la par que ambos le satisfacían, pero él ya no podía más, quería sentir ambas cosas en su cuerpo.

Fuera y dentro de él.

Sacó de su boca el húmedo miembro del moreno y adelantó el rostro rozando con la mejilla sus fuertes muslos. Con su lengua comenzó a lamer los dedos de Aomine, y éste captó inmediatamente lo que quería. Soltó su erección, acariciando los finos y casi angelicales labios de Kise, mientras éste aún seguía su tarea de lamer y humedecer.

El rubio se incorporó, besándole lentamente unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a la cama. El policía observaba cómo se desvestía por el camino hasta quedar completamente desnudo, con esa sensualidad arrolladora, hasta que llegó a la cama y se colocó de rodillas sobre ella. Giró un poco su rostro, mirando al moreno con deseo.

— Quiero que me lo hagas ya.

La mirada ensombrecida por la excitación que recibió de Aomine le hizo estremecerse, echándose hacia delante escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. Escuchó el sonido de la ropa del moreno cayendo al suelo, y sólo tuvo que esperar unos segundos más antes de sentir esas grandes manos acariciándole las nalgas, aquellos dientes mordiéndole el interior de los muslos y su respiración pausada sobre esa zona tan íntima suya. Gimió apretando sus labios cuando aquella lengua comenzó a humedecer su entrada, agradeciendo al saber popular, ya que aunque ninguno de los dos había estado con un hombre antes sabían más o menos qué hacer.

Le temblaron las piernas cuando a aquel toque tan íntimo se le sumaron dos dedos, que tanteaban con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Sintió como uno de ellos empezaba a introducirse en él, y se dejó hacer por completo.

Aomine no podía dejar de pensar en si lo que estaba viviendo era real o no. Hasta ahora no sabía que podía encontrarse tan excitado con sólo tocar a su acompañante en la cama, porque aun no estaba ni dentro de Kise y ya estaba al límite, además de que la estrechez que aprisionaba su dedo no ayudaba tampoco a esa anticipación de lo que venía aún. Dejó varias marcas de mordidas y de besos sobre esos perfectos, suaves y en su justa medida voluminosos glúteos, comenzando a introducir un segundo dedo, dejando de notar la tirantez inicial en su entrada.

Se incorporó para admirar la belleza de Kise desde atrás mientras lo preparaba cada vez con movimientos más y más rápidos. Vio sus músculos contraerse de placer, cómo le brillaba la piel del sudor. Escuchó la suavidad con la que gemía, concentrado en relajarse para él. Adelantó su mano rodeándole la cintura hasta llegar a su miembro, masajeándolo. Kise no pudo evitar dar un pequeño sobresalto de sorpresa al notarlo, dejando escapar un gemido de su nombre. El moreno se inclinó hacia delante, llegando hasta su oído.

— Deja de hacer esas cosas o no voy a poder aguantar más... —Susurró, besándole luego el cuello, introduciendo un tercer dedo.—

Kise giró su rostro mirándole, totalmente despeinado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos de tanto lamérselos.

— ¡Ah...! No esperes más, ha-hazlo...

Le miró unos instantes a los ojos antes de incorporarse con un áspero suspiro.

Movió sus dedos apenas un poco más y los sacó de aquella suave entrada, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas para girarlo y dejarlo bocarriba. Kise soltó un sonido de sorpresa, mirando al moreno confuso y levantó los brazos para rodearle el cuello cuando lo vio acercarse a su boca, aceptando aquel dulce beso antes de hablar.

— De la otra forma llegarás más profundo.—Murmuró, dándole otro suave y corto beso. Tembló unos instantes al ver aquellos ojos oscurecidos mirándole desde tan cerca.—

Aomine aprovechó para morderle el labio, abriendo suavemente sus piernas, acomodándose entre sus caderas y posicionando la punta de su miembro en aquella entrada.

— Prefiero ver tu cara mientras te lo hago, Kise.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gemir por sus palabras cuando sintió que aquel miembro le penetraba y se hacía paso dentro de él, cortándole la respiración y haciéndole cerrar los ojos de placer y dolor. Era grande, demasiado, y aunque Aomine le había preparado y estaba siendo cuidadoso no pudo evitar quejarse suavemente, abrazándolo con fuerza contra él. El moreno sabía que aunque él ahora mismo podía estar en el cielo, sintiendo esa deliciosa estrechez apretarle, tendría que esperar por Kise. Quería que ambos disfrutaran de esto.

El rubio coló una mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciarse, buscando evadir el dolor con el placer, y no tardó en notar la mano del policía sobre la suya para ayudarlo a ello. Notar aquellas caricias sobre su miembro y cómo con la otra mano le peinaba suavemente el pelo le hizo gemir lentamente.

Iba a caer en el abismo y no se arrepentiría de ello.

Se acercó a su oído, intentando hablar con la respiración irregular.

— Mu-muévete, Aominecchi...

El moreno obedeció, llevando la mano que acariciaba los dorados mechones hasta sus caderas para sujetarlo contra él, comenzando a salir y entrar de su interior con cuidado. Kise le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, soltando aquellos dulces sonidos que embotaban los sentidos del moreno por completo. Ambas manos sobre su miembro y el policía moviéndose dentro de él cada vez más y más rápido iban a volverle loco. Lo escuchó gemir roncamente contra su boca, y es que las contracciones de la entrada de Kise estaban siendo demasiado para Aomine, el cual separó su mano de la erección del rubio y apoyó ambos brazos a cada lado de su rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos mientras se movía. Afianzó sus rodillas a la cama moviendo sus caderas más fuerte, llegando con cada embestida hasta el fondo.

Kise no iba a aguantar mucho esa primera vez, por muy vergonzoso que sonase. Si haberse contenido todo ese tiempo estaba causándole estragos, que Aomine le susurrase lo increíble que se sentía estar dentro de él con aquellos sonidos tan masculinos mientras le penetraba, le hicieron comenzar a temblar. Sentía el orgasmo llegar de forma abrasadora atravesando su cuerpo, tensando los músculos de sus piernas, sus caderas, su abdomen. Arqueó la espalda gimiendo su nombre, moviendo la mano rápidamente sobre su erección corriéndose entre sus dedos, casi perdiendo por unos instantes el sentido nublado por el placer. Y Aomine ya no lo soportó más; ese bello rostro contraído de placer, sus reacciones y esa entrada que lo apresaba tan deliciosamente lo lanzaron al abismo, terminando en su interior estando totalmente enterrado en él.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y ambas respiraciones agitadas fue lo único que se oyó en aquella habitación durante unos segundos. Kise aun estaba un poco perdido cuando Aomine lo abrazó contra él, poniéndose de lado y atrayéndolo para acunarlo entre sus brazos. Se dejó hacer, demasiado débil como para moverse siquiera, disfrutando un rato de los resquicios del orgasmo y de aquellas suaves caricias en su pelo.

Cuando se recuperó un poco levantó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada adormecida de Aomine. Le sonrió tímidamente, intentando guardarse para sí mismo lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento. Porque si habían hecho eso significaba que se correspondían, y con eso le bastaba. Se dejó besar por el moreno cerrando de nuevo los ojos, con un deseo más apaciguado esta vez. Aomine cerró también los ojos cansado, notando el sueño invadirle.

— ¿Aominecchi?

El murmullo de la voz del rubio le llegó apenas, sintiendo que se quedaba dormido.

— ¿Uhm?

— Necesito ir al baño, es un poco incómodo... ya sabes. Tener eso... ahí dentro.

Lo notó removerse un poco, y aunque tardó unos segundos lo entendió. Agh, se había tenido que sonrojar tan violentamente que hasta vergüenza le daba mirarle. Pero al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que el otro estaba en las mismas, se sintió un poco más consolado.

— Lo siento.

— Está bien. Ya vengo, duérmete si quieres.

Murmuró Kise, dándole un beso antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Y no había hecho falta que lo dijese dos veces, porque en apenas unos instantes se quedó dormido.

Comenzó a notar un suave olor alrededor suya que lo despertó, junto con algo de movimiento en la cama. Entreabrió los ojos viendo aquella cabellera rubia, que olía a recién salido de la ducha. Kise se le abrazó, enredando sus piernas las suyas, y no dudó en apresarlo contra él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos se despertaron comenzaron a sentir la vergüenza de la situación. Levantarse juntos, vestirse e ir al baño para acomodarse o desayunar en el salón fue al principio un duro choque. Pero cuando compartían las miradas y se sonreían con suavidad, sabían que todo estaba bien. Kise le propuso pasar el fin de semana juntos, y el moreno aceptó. Jugaron al baloncesto, fueron a comprar zapatillas de deporte y comieron hamburguesas al día siguiente. Todo parecía casi un sueño.

Aomine salió del baño habiéndose duchado y cambiado de ropa, aprovechando que había pasado por su casa para recogerla, y se dirigió al salón. Que hubiera tanto silencio le extrañaba.

— ¿Kise?

Miró para la cocina primero, y luego hacia el sofá, viendo al rubio sentado allí con algo entre sus manos. Se acercó hasta él, dejándose caer ahí a su lado.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —Preguntó, echando él mismo un vistazo luego. Vio el marco de una foto.—

— Pronto será el décimo aniversario del fallecimiento de mi madre, Aominecchi.—Murmuró, girando el rostro para mirarle. Le sonrió al moreno al recibir aquella mirada de preocupación, para hacerle saber que estaba bien.— Pensé en que quería compartir esto contigo, porque no quiero que te preocupes si me notas extraño.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que el moreno le rodease los hombros y lo atrajese hasta él, dispuesto a escucharle. Kise acarició la foto con el pulgar, acomodándose sobre él antes de hablar.

— Hace años mi padre nos abandonó a mí, a mis hermanas y a mi madre, sin decirnos nada. Ella no lloró, de alguna forma parecía casi como entendiese que se estuviera marchando, y desde ese día se ocupó de nosotros lo mejor que pudo. Un día ella dejó a mis hermanas en un cumpleaños de una compañera de clase, y yo me quedé en casa con una niñera mientras se iba a trabajar.—Entrecerró los ojos, moviendo cada vez más y más lento su dedo.— Al parecer, cuando iba volviendo de su trabajo tuvo un accidente con el coche, ni siquiera llegó viva al hospital. Falleció en la ambulancia.—Se le enronqueció un segundo la voz, cerrando los ojos.—

Aomine lo acercó más a él, apretando los labios al escuchar la historia. Depositó un suave beso en su pelo. No quería cortarle ni decirle que no siguiera, porque quería oír de Kise y su vida.

— Vino a mi casa la policía y le contó todo a mi niñera, la cual me abrazó llorando sin decirme nada. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando y creo que no fui consciente hasta que estuvimos en el entierro.—Apretó los dedos en el marco, mordiéndose el labio.— Le cortaron los frenos del coche, Aominecchi. Me enteré años más tarde cuando fui a buscar respuestas de lo que había pasado, porque había sido en una zona de carretera muy normal donde no había razones para tener un accidente.

— Kise...

— Estoy bien.—Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.— Sólo era... para que lo supieras y tal, no quería que te preocupases por mí.

Si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo, es que Kise sonreía en los momentos más duros para él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeándolo por completo con su cuerpo, sin decir una palabra. El otro se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes, y aunque quería decirle que no pasaba nada y que se encontraba bien, las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta incapaces de salir. Cerró los ojos, los cuales se comenzaron a humedecer lentamente. Aomine no lo oyó sollozar, ni siquiera notó una respiración agitada. Sólo se dejó abrazar, manteniéndose en silencio junto a él.

* * *

Cuando llegó la mañana del lunes se despidieron en la puerta del apartamento. Kise tenía varias sesiones para ese día y Aomine tenía que regresar a comisaría.

— ¿Querrás que juguemos todos este fin de semana? —Preguntó el rubio tomando las llaves de la puerta para cerrar cuando saliesen. Escuchó lo que parecía ser un ''sí'' del moreno, el cual iba con un trozo de donut en la boca para fuera.— Te llamaré entonces para decirte la hora a la que salgo.—Murmuró, sonriendo y acercándose hasta él.—

Lo besó sujetándolo de la camisa para acercarlo a él. Aomine no se dio cuenta de la traición hasta que el rubio le quitó un trozo de dulce de la boca.

— ¡Oi!

* * *

Salió de la tienda escuchando el sonido de la puerta automática, junto con la despedida de la dependienta. Llevaba en la boca la cartera y las llaves de la moto mientras sujetaba lo que sería su comida del día. Gruñó al escuchar su teléfono móvil. Con maestría dejó caer sus pertenencias dentro de la bolsa llena de hamburguesas.

— Tsch, ¿quién demonios será ahora?

Al ver el número de la pelirrosa descolgó.

— ¿Qué quieres, Satsuki? No voy a volver a hacerte de chófer.

— ¡Da-Dai-chan! ¡Van a por Ki-chan!

Los dedos se le aflojaron de repente, dejando caer lo que llevaba en las manos al suelo mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa. Frunció el ceño intentando mantener la calma.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡El que busca la policía contactó con él por mensaje citándolo y ahora van a buscarle!

La voz de su amiga sonaba temblorosa, como si estuviese apunto de llorar. Se agachó cogiendo rápidamente la bolsa, echando a correr hacia su moto evadiendo a la gente y sus miradas.

— ¡Tranquilízate, Satsuki! Dime, ¿sabes dónde está Kise?

— So-sólo tengo sus coordinadas de la localización satélite de su móvil.

— Dámelas, iré a buscarle.

Se subió a su moto de un sólo movimiento, arrancando el motor con rapidez.

— P-pero, Dai-ch-...

— ¡Sólo hazlo! ¿Estamos hablando de la seguridad de Kise, verdad?

— Y si él es...

— ¡No lo es, joder! ¡Creo que sé lo que está pasando, sólo confía en mí!

Bufó respirando con rapidez, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. Agarró con fuerza el manillar con su mano libre, bajando la mirada unos instantes.

— ¿Confías en mí, verdad?

El sollozo que llegó desde el otro lado de la línea le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Entendía a su amiga, de verdad que lo hacía. Interrumpir en una operación policial de aquella escala podría costarle la carrera, pero lo más importante, es que también podría acabar con su vida. Pero tenía que hacerlo a toda costa.

— ... Te mandaré las coordenadas a tu móvil. Ve con cuidado, Dai-chan.

Sonrió suavemente, colocándose el casco sobre la cabeza listo para ponérselo.

— Si alguna cosa me tiene que pasar, será sólo con tu comida.—Murmuró, acercando su dedo al botón de colgar.— ... Gracias, Satsuki.

Terminó con la llamada cubriéndose el rostro bajando la visera, dispuesto a dirigirse allí donde fuera.

Levantó la cabeza viendo como todos los coches policiales estaban aparcados haciendo una fila al inicio de la carretera. Se había dirigido hacia el oeste, entre el bosque nacional y el río, por lo que el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y subía en cuesta hacia un pequeño monte del distrito. Uno de los agentes que vigilaban aquello lo paró, e inmediatamente detuvo su moto enseñando su placa, mintiendo sobre que tenía información importante del equipo de investigación de la comisaría, consiguiendo que éste le diera paso. Bajó de su moto y corrió hacia arriba, leyendo en un cartel: _Cementerio de Sumida._

Escuchó nada más llegar arriba el sonido de las pistolas recargándose, y la escena que se encontró fue un golpe a la realidad, porque sí, él estaba allí. No se entretuvo a contar cuántos agentes había, porque su mirada se dirigió automáticamente a lo que rodeaban; en el centro, entre las lápidas de aquel sacrosanto lugar, fue donde vio a Kise. Le apuntaban con una pistola a la sien.

Era un hombre vestido con un traje negro, y tras ellos, se encontraba un señor de mediana edad que le pedía a gritos que _soltase a su hijo._

El corazón comenzó a latirle con tal fuerza que se le ensordecieron los oídos, escuchando además ese zumbido producido por el sumo estrés tan fuerte que comenzaba a tener. Con la mano temblorosa se acercó a uno de los agentes de la retaguardia y lo agarró de la camisa, acercándolo a él. Por mucho que éste quiso protestar, al ver el enfado y la desesperación en el rostro de Aomine, se congeló.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

— ¡S-señor! ¡Tranquilícese!

— ¡Responde, maldita sea!

— ¡E-El guardaespaldas del sospechoso ha cogido de motu proprio como rehén al que creemos que es el hijo de él! ¡No sigue las órdenes de su jefe!

Lo soltó rápidamente, intentando adelantarse unos pasos hacia ellos. Pero los demás agentes en cuanto vieron sus intenciones lo agarraron de los brazos, impidiéndoselo.

— ¡Soltadme, joder, Kiseee!

Aquel grito tan desesperado de su nombre atrajo su atención, buscando con la mirada esa voz tan conocida. Nada más ver al policía se removió, con los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¡Aominecchi!

— ¡He dicho que os larguéis y nos dejéis marchar o mataré a este chico!

El guardaespaldas lo trajo más para si, golpeando con la punta de la pistola la sien del modelo. Todos los agentes levantaron de nuevo las armas, sin dejarle ningún hueco de huida en aquel círculo, apresándolos a todos. A espaldas de ellos varios agentes se escondían entres los árboles y las lápidas funerarias de mármol de gran tamaño.

— ¡Baje el arma o dispararemos!

— ¡QUE OS APARTÉIS, COÑO! ¡¿ESTÁIS SORDOS O QUÉ!?

No.

— ¡Señor, no se lo repetiremos más veces, tranquilícese y suelte al chico!

— ¡CALLAOS, CALLAOS, NADIE ME VA A ATRAPAR AQUÍ! ¡NADIE!

No.

— ¡Suelta a mi hijo, Zenkou!

Callaos todos.

— ¡¿OH!? ¡Tu hijo es más importante que nosotros, ¿verdad hijo de puta!?

— ¡Baje el arma, tercer aviso, no nos obligue a disparar!

Se libró del agarre de los policías y adelantó la mano hacia Kise, el cual le observaba con tal miedo que su propia desesperación empezó a cegarle y a anularle la visión. Pudo leer en sus labios su nombre, pero el ensordecedor sonido de la bala saliendo del tambor de la pistola le impidió oírlo.

Y cuando el dorado se tiñó de rojo, sus rodillas temblaron y su visión se oscureció.


	5. Chapter 5

Mil y un perdones, otra compañía telefónica vino a instalar la fibra al pueblo y los muy... n_n Ejem, en vez de quitar su cableado, quitaron el de mi compañía y como donde vivo hay más bichos que personas, han tardado la vida en venir y solucionar el problema hasta hoy. Creo que este también era uno de los motivos por los que dejé de escribir historias de varios capítulos, porque cuando pasa un imprevisto y no puedes actualizar, te da ansiedad, y más si ya lo tienes escrito desde hace décadas x_x

De nuevo disculpas a todos, y espero que no sea tarde para que disfrutéis del último capítulo.

Gracias de nuevo a Simone, que como siempre intento agradecer donde puedo hacerlo a las personillas que me dejan reviews y no les puedo responder por falta de cuenta x_x Y desde luego que gracias a todos los demás también n_n 

* * *

Cuando la oscuridad se disipó de su visión, levantó el brazo golpeando con el codo al único agente que aún lo mantenía sujeto y echó a correr pasando la linea policial con una rapidez casi inhumana. Tenía casi todos los sentidos anulados, le pesaba el cuerpo y apenas le respondían las piernas a causa de la tensión que sentía en sus músculos, entumecidos por completo. Un paso en falso o un temblar inesperado y su estabilidad estaría seriamente comprometida. Ni siquiera escuchaba la hierba crujir bajo sus pies o las advertencias de que se detuviese, porque si querían dispararle y mandarlo al infierno que así fuera. Ahora sólo le importaba llegar hasta él.

Con la respiración acelerada y la incertidumbre llegó hasta Kise, viendo como éste caía de rodillas. Sus piernas temblaron e imitaron ese gesto, tocando el suelo a la vez que el otro lo hacía con un golpe seco. Adelantó las manos hasta tocar sus mejillas, notando ese líquido tibio y rojo deslizarse por sus dedos. Entreabrió sus labios para llamarlo, pero la voz no le salía. Lo sujetó contra su cuerpo para que no cayese hacia delante y acarició su rostro lentamente, apartando con sus pulgares el flequillo de su cara. Apretó los labios fijándose bien, siendo consciente de que junto con la sangre, por su cara también surcaban lágrimas que humedecían sus dedos.

Estaba vivo.

Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, escuchando el susurro de su nombre dicho de forma entrecortada. Su cara se llenó de sangre nada más rozar su dorado cabello, y abrió los ojos lentamente para ver lo que había frente a él. Aquel hombre de pelo rubio sostenía una pistola que comenzó a bajar despacio, y finalmente dejó caer al suelo, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

Acarició la espalda de Kise, húmeda también de aquel líquido. No quiso dirigir su mirada hacia abajo, puesto que sólo con la visión periférica era capaz de distinguir al guardaespaldas muerto en el suelo de un disparo en la cabeza.

El jefe del equipo especial, hasta entonces paralizado sin saber qué hacer reaccionó. Dio algunos pasos dirigiéndose hasta unos agentes, alejándose del vehículo de comunicaciones, y tocó el hombro de uno para hablarle, atrayendo la atención de sus otros compañeros.

— Detengan el sospechoso, por favor.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con...? —Dirigió su mirada hacia ambos chicos, que aún seguían de rodillas en el suelo juntos.—

— ... Déjelos así, sólo un rato más.

Aunque los agentes pasaron por el lado de ellos, ninguno de los dos les prestaron atención. Aomine se separó apenas unos centímetros para ver su rostro, apoyando su frente contra la de Kise. Notó las manos del rubio acariciándole las mejillas para limpiar un poco su rostro del color rojo, y con esa luz que desprendía lo vio sonreír.

— Estoy bien.—Murmuró, adelantándose un poco y dejando caer un suave beso sobre su frente.—

El moreno entrecerró los ojos sintiendo ese gesto de cariño con tanta intensidad que su corazón comenzó a bombear cada vez más y más lento, intentando calmar esa agitación. Por unos instantes pensó que lo había perdido; no supo qué bala se había disparado primero, si la del padre o la de aquel tipo, y aunque él no era una persona especialmente religiosa, rezó porque Kise estuviera bien. Deseó con toda su alma que esa no fuese su sangre, y casi no podía creerse que ahora lo tenía ahí delante. Nunca se había sentido tan débil en su vida, no podía mantener esa compostura relajada y fría que tanto le caracterizaba. Sus emociones, sus miedos, todo esos sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y habían escapado de aquella coraza como si no fuese obstáculo alguno. Porque sí, podía ser un idiota insensible muchas veces, pero con Kise todo era distinto. Despertaba en él tantas sensaciones, que ya no se imaginaba la vida sin tenerlo cerca suya.

Lo sujetó de nuevo de las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, dándole un profundo beso mientras ambos suspiraban con los ojos cerrados. Les daba igual quien mirase, porque ahora nada importaba más que el otro.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose. Kise posó sus manos sobre las del moreno, separándolas de su rostro y entrelazando sus dedos, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

Mucho más recuperado que antes, se incorporó del suelo ayudando al modelo a levantarse, pero no dejándole separarse de él apenas.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, verdad? —Susurró, mirando de reojo hacia los lados y viendo como los agentes ya estaban metiendo al sospechoso y al guardaespaldas que quedaba en el furgón.—

— ¿El qué?

Kise alzó las cejas con curiosidad, dejándose abrazar por la cintura aprovechando para rodear su cuello, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el moreno rozó su nariz con la de él.

— Que pareces tonto sonriendo tanto de esa forma.

Y esta vez, su visión no se oscureció, si no que se iluminó al verle sonreír de nuevo.

Había tenido que dejarlo ir, ya que la policía necesitaba tomarle declaración sobre qué hacía en aquel lugar con ese hombre. Uno de los agentes había llamado a su departamento para avisar de que estaba allí. Por el tono que usó, sabía que no estaban contentos, pero no es como si eso le fuese a importar demasiado. Vio como el furgón seguido de los coches salían de allí del cementerio, y decidió bajar por la carretera hasta donde había dejado su moto.

Caminaba a paso lento, demasiado agotado como para dar más de sí. Nunca se había destacado por ser un lumbreras ni nada parecido, pero desde que había pasado aquellos días con Kise entendió más o menos lo que estaba pasando. Aunque nunca había tenido pruebas para demostrarlo, pero a él le servía para vivir mejor. No era un asesino, ni un estafador ni extorsionador, y mucho menos un mafioso. Sólo era el hijo de uno de los ocupantes de la yakuza, el cual tuvo que huir para intentar proteger a su familia, cosa que con su mujer no consiguió. Pero sí con su hijo al parecer, ya que todos esos informes de muertes que rodeaban al rubio tomaban un sentido así.

Suponía que eso era lo que Kise temía en un principio. Estaba la posibilidad de que a él también le pasase algo por estar a su lado sólo por ser policía, por si quien quiera que fuese el causante de las muertes que le rodeaban iba a por él. Pero Aomine no era como ellos, no buscaba su dolor, buscaba su protección.

Llegó hasta abajo y al ver un coche negro tras su moto levantó el rostro. Kuroko, Kagami y Momoi lo miraron. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ellos mirándolos, y tras unos instantes levantó la mano rascándose la nuca mirando hacia otro lado.

— Hola, supongo.

Atinó a mantener el equilibrio cuando la pelirrosa se le abalanzó llorando, abrazándole tan fuertemente que por un momento el aire abandonó sus pulmones a marchas forzadas. Cuando se quejó en voz baja notó que el agarre aflojó, y esta vez no le llamó monstruo ni nada parecido. Se mantuvo en silencio devolviéndole el gesto, ante la sonrisa enternecida de Kuroko y la mirada orgullosa de Kagami.

Se pasó la toalla por la cara y el pelo mientras se sentaba en la dura silla de aquel pequeño cuarto de interrogatorios, escuchando el chirriar de la puerta abriéndose. Parpadeó un par de veces levantando el rostro, viendo entrar a un chico joven de más o menos su edad. Llevaba gafas y mantenía una sonrisa que, aunque parecía intentar expresar calma y tranquilidad con ella, poco lo conseguía realmente. Si lo recordaba bien, era el subjefe que le había atendido la primera vez que fue a ''denunciar'' lo ocurrido con aquel tipo en el callejón. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta el otro se sentó frente a él, dejando caer un par de papeles sobre la mesa. Se acomodó las lentes y cruzó los brazos apoyándolos en aquel mueble, mirándole.

— En primer lugar, discúlpanos por tenerle aquí tras una situación tan traumática. Pero necesitamos que nos cuente todo lo relacionado con lo sucedido aquí y con aquel hombre. Sólo conteste a mis preguntas brevemente, a no ser que necesite una explicación de más, ¿entendido?

Kise asintió, entiendo perfectamente las razones por las que se encontraba ahí y lo que tenía que hacer. Y si el policía iba a mantener un trato de respeto, él haría lo mismo.

— ¿Qué relación mantiene con el sospechoso? —Preguntó en un tono neutral, bajando la mirada hacia el formulario que tenía delante de él.—

— Él es mi padre.

— ¿Conocía a qué se dedicaba?

— No.—Murmuró negando con la cabeza. Suspiró, acomodándose el pelo hacia los lados un momento para frotarse el rostro, cansado.—

— ¿Solía tener asiaduamente conversaciones con él?

— No demasiadas. Yo no podía llamarle, porque según él podría interrumpir en su trabajo. Sólo hablábamos cuando él lo hacía, y eso no han sido demasiadas veces. Supongo que ahora puedo entender porqué y dejar de achacarme cosas.—Sonrió de lado con algo de amargura, dejando caer los brazos a cada lado.—

— Entiendo.

Imayoshi asintió, depositando el primer papel rellenado por él en la mesa y tomando otros varios, pasando las hojas echándoles un vistazo. Habían requisado su móvil y parecía que el rubio no mentía, las llamadas eran tan esporádicas que casi podrían pasar hasta desapercibidas en el registro.

— ¿Nunca pensó en que algo extraño estaba pasando? Quiero decir, es extraño que un padre apenas hable con su hijo siendo que estos nunca han tenido un problema.

— ¿Cree que luego de haber sufrido su abandono por años voy a extrañarme de que contacte poco conmigo? —Murmuró soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica, cerrando los ojos. Se mantuvo así unos instantes hasta que oyó que el otro se incorporaba, recogiendo todos los papeles y dándole las gracias por su colaboración. Sus pasos le indicaron que caminaba hacia la puerta.— ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

Imayoshi se detuvo, girándose justo en el mismo momento en el que Kise miró en su dirección, con una sonrisa amable, que escondía detrás más de un sentimiento contradictorio.

— Adelante.

— ¿Cómo supo que íbamos a estar allí? —Preguntó en voz baja, fijando sus ojos en cada expresión del otro.— No se confunda, no estoy infravalorando su trabajo pero me parece un poco extraño que lo hayan encontrado tan rápidamente, apenas llevaba unas horas pisando el país. No es que yo sepa mucho de investigaciones policiales, pero sabiendo cómo se cuidan los de la yakuza, me resulta extraño. Ellos no dan un paso en falso.

El chico de las gafas se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo que aquella mirada proviniente de ese rostro amable estaba taladrándole por dentro. Es como si se estuviese mirándose a si mismo, como si ese chico que tenía frente a él no fuera otro que un mero fantasma suyo.

— No puedo revelar información sobre eso.

— Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, ya que han estado apunto de matarme. Casi podría decirse que me han usado como cebo. Si la prensa se enterase de eso sería todo un escándalo.

Desvió la mirada de Kise reflexionando nada más oírle, viendo que éste ahora le miraba de manera seria y decidida. Era cierto que habían hecho eso, y si había un derecho más importante en la ley, era el de la vida. Habían corrido un riesgo enorme en ese cementerio, que por suerte no había acabado en desgracia, pero que de revelarse a la prensa sería un duro golpe para el cuerpo especial y el policial a su vez. Aquel chico podría no ser un delincuente, pero no era tonto tampoco y sabía qué decir para hacerle hablar.

Alzó el rostro mirándole directamente a los ojos, acomodándose las gafas con lentitud.

— Un dispositivo de rastreo y espionaje en su teléfono móvil nos dio la información.

— ¿Quién lo colocó ahí?

— ... El agente Aomine Daiki.

Una sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho al revelar aquel nombre, como si estuviese cometiendo la mayor traición. Pero, si algo le perturbó, fue la sonrisa que el rubio le dedicó.

— Gracias por la información, subjefe.

Imayoshi salió de allí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Se apoyó en ella mirando hacia el suelo, escuchando tras ella un sollozo ahogado lleno de frustración. Apretó los dedos en los informes. El nudo que se instaló en su garganta le seguiría allí donde fuese, y se intensificaría cuando horas más tarde se emitía el veredicto de inocencia del modelo, el cual ya era libre de salir de allí.

Aomine estaba nervioso, llevaba horas sentado fuera de la comisaría esperando que Kise saliese, ya había atardecido y la noche no tardaría en hacer su aparición. Le había caído una reprimenda gordísima nada más llegar por haber interferido en la operación, por haber golpeado a los agentes y haber desobedecido las órdenes de sus superiores. No le habían echado del cuerpo de policía de milagro, de no ser porque el jefe había intervenido por él y luego de una larga charla habían acordado que trabajaría más horas para compensar lo que había hecho por el mismo sueldo. Se podía dar un canto en los dientes de la suerte que había tenido, porque al menos iba a cobrar.

No estaba sólo allí, sus amigos también esperaban la salida del modelo. El moreno nunca reveló cómo se había enterado de que estaban en el cementerio, mintió diciendo que sólo lo supuso por la información privada que sabía de Kise, para así no perjudicar a Satsuki.

Las puertas traseras de la comisaría central se abrieron, ya que en la principal había una acumulación de periodistas que era agobiante, todos sedientos de información sobre la detención de un miembro de la yakuza que estaba relacionado con un famoso, cuya identidad no había sido revelada para su protección. Por ello decidieron que la mejor opción era salir por detrás.

El policía levantó la cabeza rápidamente, separándose del capó del coche en el que llevaba horas apoyado. Lo vio, bajando esos escalones escoltado por dos agentes. Ya no tenía sangre en su rostro ni en su pelo, apenas sí en su ropa, básicamente porque no tenía ninguna de repuesto allí. Y eso que él mismo le había ofrecido la suya. Viendo que el interrogatorio y el veredicto tardarían un rato se había pasado por su casa para cambiarse y había pensado que quizás Kise también querría hacerlo antes de salir, pero no entendió porqué se la devolvieron sin darle ninguna explicación.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero jamás se había sentido tan aliviado en su vida al ver a una persona. El rubio se paró dirigiéndose hacia los agentes con una suave sonrisa, aunque apenas podía ver su rostro desde esa distancia, y que ese cabello rubio estuviera escondiéndolo no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Notó un empujoncito a sus espaldas y se giró para ver a Momoi con las manos extendidas, sonriéndole e indicándole con la mirada que se adelantase a saludarlo antes que ellos.

Devolvió la mirada hacia el modelo y lo vio avanzar sólo, al parecer, habiendo pedido a los agentes que ya no le acompañasen.

Se adelantó unos pasos hacia él intentando mantener los nervios al mínimo, pero sentía que la boca se le secaba y tenía que lamerse el labio para calmarse y no parecer un sensiblón. Cuando casi lo tuvo a su alcance, la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar de forma inevitable en sus labios se transformó en una queja al notar un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

— ¡Ngn!

Cerró los ojos del impacto llevándose las manos al lugar, atrapando algo al instante en el aire antes de que cayese. Miró a Kise, el cual tenía el brazo extendido y mantenía sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo, apretando los labios hasta formar una línea perfectamente horizontal, plana y lisa. Confuso, miró hacia abajo, y el brillo de una pantalla atrajo su atención. Era un teléfono móvil, en concreto, el de Kise. Levantó el rostro hacia él, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Dijo, intentando controlarse a sí mismo. No sabía si lo había hecho en serio o era sólo una broma, pero si era lo último, no tenía gracia.— Ugh, tío, me duele el pecho del golpe.

Frunció el ceño al escucharle reírse, casi podía decir que sonaban cínicas sus carcajadas.

— ¿Que te duele el pecho, Aominecchi?

— Pues claro, ¿te crees qué que te lancen un móvil con esa fuerza no duele? —Chistó, suspirando. Quizás el trauma le había vuelto loco o algo, pensó. Se acercó a él estirando la mano para ponerla en su hombro, sacando paciencia de donde podía.— Déjate de bromas Ki-...

— ¡No me toques!

El fuerte resonar del golpe hizo eco en aquel aparcamiento, tanto, que atrajeron las miradas de los tres que se habían mantenido a cierta distancia de ellos y que no habían visto y oído nada de lo que habían hablado hasta ahora.

Aomine abrió los ojos impactado, sintiendo la piel de su mano hormiguearle y arderle. Le miró, retirando lentamente su brazo de él. Kise respiraba agitadamente, apretando los puños.

Por mucho que hubiera pasado una situación tan difícil, no tenía derecho de tratarle así. Gruñó confuso, alzando la voz.

— ¿¡De qué va todo esto, Kise!? ¡Primero me lanzas un móvil y ahora esto! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco o qué!?

— ¡No actúes como si no supieras nada! ¡Lo sé todo!

— ¿¡De qué hablas!?

— ¡¿Eso era lo que querías, verdad!? ¡Colgarte una medalla por haber sido la clave para atrapar a un delincuente muy buscado! ¡Felicidades, ya ha cumplido, _agente_!

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás diciendo!? ¡Y mírame, maldita sea!

Con rapidez lo atrapó de los hombros acercándolo, obligándole a que le mirase mientras soltaba bufidos en vez de respiraciones. Y por primera vez vio su rostro con claridad. En su mirada ya no había amabilidad o serenidad, había dolor, ira, rabia. Las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos, pero parecía que no querían abandonarlos, como si a pesar de sentir ganas llorar el enfado se lo impidiese. Apretaba los dientes de tal forma que de no ser por la gran durabilidad que éstos poseían se habrían resquebrajado, y aun así tenían que estar doliéndole seguramente. Eso lo dejó más confundido aún que esas palabras que le había casi escupido antes con tanta furia.

— ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto, sé que fuiste tú quien hackeó mi móvil para conseguir el punto de encuentro con mi padre!

Su sangre se congeló nada más oírlo y el agarre de sus dedos se aflojó. Eso... era cierto y casi lo había olvidado, lo hizo tan rápido y pasaron tantas cosas después que su mente parecía que no lo había recordado hasta ese instante. Notó que Kise se removía intentando librarse de su agarre, pero de forma casi inconsciente no se lo permitió, ya que su mente estaba intentando encontrar con nerviosismo las palabras adecuadas que decir.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó el rubio, cerrando los ojos. Su voz destilaba un dolor profundo, como si esa traición hubiera roto su alma en dos. Agachó la cabeza, comenzando a vociferar más.— ¿¡Todo fue por esto, verdad!? ¡Una mentira para acercarte a mí y a mi padre! ¡Tu preocupación por mi, tus llamadas, la feria, aquel... aquel fin de semana que... que nosotros...! —Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, dejando caer su frente sobre el torso del moreno, el cual había entrado en una especie de shock.— ¿Tenías... tenías que hacer las cosas así...? ¿No podrías haber respetado al menos el... el día en el que mi madre...? Y el lugar en el que ella... —Apretó sus dedos en la tela de su camisa, manchada también de la sangre del guardaespaldas. Recordar el abrazo que le dio nada más llegar a él le hizo sollozar más fuerte. Todo tan lejos por... un simple engaño.— Eres el único con el que yo... Con el que me sentía bien y... y... tú...

Aomine quería decirle que no, que nada de aquello había sido mentira desde el mismo momento en el que le había conocido. Que él jamás había buscado eso, y mucho menos para su beneficio personal, que si había seguido con esa misión había sido sólo por protegerle. Pero la voz no le salía, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Kise golpeó el pecho de Aomine suavemente con sus puños sobre su torso mientras se alejaba de él, notando esta vez como sí el moreno lo dejaba ir. Aquel gesto era el punto y final.

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Siempre había estado sólo, se había resguardado de todos evitando precisamente el dolor de una traición. Sabía que había sido un cobarde toda su vida, pero la de su padre había sido suficiente por todos esos años, y ahora que sabía sus motivos, se sumaba una aún más fuerte. Porque ya no era un niño y ser consciente de todo tenía sus desventajas.

Por su mente empezaron a pasar preguntas que se agolparon en su garganta mientras miraba al policía, el cual había entrecerrado los ojos y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Quería hablar y lo sabía, pero no lo hacía. _¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿No vas a contestarme o a defenderte? ¿Todo fue un juego para ti, verdad?_ Pensó Kise. Y aunque no lo había dicho en voz baja, sabía que aquellos ojos habían captado sus preguntas sin necesidad de palabras.

Tomó un poco de aire, bajando de nuevo el rostro.

— No vuelvas a llamarme nunca más.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal que le devolvió a la realidad, y a su vez lo lanzaron al abismo. Porque aquella noche, no pudo dar ni un paso, y fue la última que vio a Kise. 

* * *

Se sentaron en la mesa que habían escogido para pasar la tarde libre de ambos en el Maji Burger, con la tranquilidad de que apenas había gente en el local. Aunque el silencio no les era incómodo entre ellos, sí lo era la situación, y eso se reflejaba incluso en sus pedidos. Kuroko había pedido la versión más pequeña del batido de vainilla y Kagami, desenvolvía con lentitud las hamburguesas, siendo un montón menor del que normalmente era. No las engullía como tenía por costumbre y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El más bajo lo observó, llevándose la pajita de su bebida a la boca. Hizo falta unos segundos para que el otro se diese cuenta, y parpadeando confuso levantó la mirada hacia él.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estás preocupado, Kagami-kun.

Esas palabras le pillaron por sorpresa a medio camino de darle un bocado a su hamburguesa, la cual tras un suspiro acabó dejando sobre la bandeja. Se echó hacia atrás, con la mirada baja.

— Es la cuarta semana que no ven a Ahomine por la comisaría y tu amiga no sabe nada de él tampoco. Que se haya pedido vacaciones indefinidas a pesar de que iba a tener que cumplir con el castigo por haberse metido en el caso es algo raro, lo acabarán echando si sigue así.

Kuroko miraba fijamente al pelirrojo mientras sorbía el batido, escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Aunque eso él ya lo sabía, claro.

— ¿Crees que estará bien? —Murmuró el bombero, mirando de reojo hacia la ventanilla.—

— No. No lo estará.—Su contestación tan firme y sincera hizo al otro alarmarse un poco. Dejó el vaso de batido en la mesa, con una expresión ligeramente apesadumbrada, extraña en él.— Aomine-kun es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. Pero en realidad es muy autodestructivo cuando le ocurre algo que le afecta directamente a él. No es la primera vez que le pasa.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando dejó casi abandonado el baloncesto?

— Sí. Momoi-san estuvo muy preocupada por él en ese entonces. Ahora también lo está, pero de nada sirve si intentamos hablarle.

— ¿Que no sirve de nada?

— Él... , cuando se fue sin decirnos nada, pude ver al mismo Aomine-kun de hace unos años.—Susurró, recordando al moreno subirse en su moto arrancando sin ponerse siquiera el casco, haciendo resonar el motor de una manera brusca y marchándose a toda velocidad. La expresión de miedo de Momoi les dejó congelados a ambos, y por más que lo llamaron, éste no contestó. Ni a sus gritos ni a sus llamadas posteriores.— Tuvo que hacerle algo a Kise-kun, y debe ser su culpa seguramente o se habría defendido. No lo habría dejado pasar de no ser así.

— Pero fue a salvarle, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas, pero se supone que interrumpir en un secuestro arriesgando tu trabajo y tu vida debe significar que lo aprecia, que lo considera un buen amigo, ¿no crees? —Dijo, rascándose la mejilla asintiendo, orgulloso de su propia explicación.—

Kuroko se sintió enternecido por la inocencia del más grande cuando dijo _amigos_ , pero no sería él quien lo corrigiese.

— Sí, eso creo yo también. Kagami-kun.

— ¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada? ¿Vamos a dejar que abandone de nuevo? —Gruñó en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos.—

— Sólo Kise-kun puede hacer algo por él ahora.

— ¿Y crees que lo hará? La última vez que lo vi parecía que odiaba a Aomine.

— Te equivocas, él no lo odia.—Murmuró, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo suavemente. Cuando el pelirrojo le miró confuso volvió a tomar un sorbo del batido, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar. — Es todo lo contrario, adora a Aomine-kun. Tanto que no puede soportar sufrir por él, sólo se está protegiendo. Pero... —Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, abriendo la tapa de éste y leyendo algo, que le hizo sonreír un poco más. Lo que su límite de inexpresivo le permitía, claro.— No puedes huir eternamente de algo que te hace feliz.

Kagami sonrió, imaginando de qué iba lo que Kuroko decía.

Todas las miradas de la gente que paseaba por la calle se redireccionaban inmediatamente a ese brillante y lujoso Lamborghini Aventador de color blanco. Como ya estaba atardeciendo, las luces de éste estaban encendidas, y se podía observar como alrededor de las ruedas brillaban unas luces de color azul. Era un coche deportivo sumamente atractivo y caro. Cuando miraban al interior intentando ver al dueño apenas podían ver a un hombre joven con gafas de sol y una gorra negra puesta, que giró en la siguiente esquina y perdieron de vista.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo sujetando el volante con la que tenía libre y rápidamente echó un vistazo al mensaje, disminuyendo la velocidad de su vehículo. Había llegado a la calle que le indicaban, y buscó aparcamiento en un parque cercano. Bajó del coche recolocándose las gafas de sol, caminando rápidamente para alejarse de aquella zona pública. Por suerte apenas había gente al ser entre semana, cosa que podría agradecer, porque no había habido todavía ni una sola vez que no le parasen al verle conducir el Lamborghini. Pero no le iba a pedir a su mánager que lo llevase, por lo que no le había quedado de otra. Siempre le decía la que culpa era suya por haberse comprado ese precisamente, ¿pero qué hacía si era lo que el que le gustaba? Mientras se gastase el dinero en caprichos y no en nada malo estaba bien, ¿no?

Dio la vuelta a la calle y dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas, buscando el número que le habían dicho. El cuarenta y dos... el cuarenta y cuatro... ¡El cuarenta y seis! Bien, al fin lo había encontrado. Se paró en la entrada del muro que había antes de llegar a la puerta, y pudo observar que delante de la puerta había alguien que reconoció al instante gracias a su cabello de color rosa.

Momoi dudaba con la mano alzada de si tocar o no el timbre, porque de nada servía seguir haciéndolo si no le iban a abrir. En esas semanas había ido varias veces a casa de su amigo, pero éste no había dado signo alguno de querer contacto con nadie. Lo único que habían recibido de él había sido un escueto mensaje: _Quiero estar solo._ Era lo que había puesto en él; y aunque sus dos amigos eran capaces de respetarlo, ella no podía.

Cuando su dedo estuvo apunto presionar el botón, una mano suave la detuvo. La pelirrosa se giró justo para ver a un chico con gafas y sombrero negros levantando un dedo hacia sus propios labios sonriendo, pidiéndole que no dijera nada. Y aunque la mayoría no lo reconocían así, ella sabía perfectamente quien era. Nunca confundiría ese cabello rubio ni esa sonrisa.

La notó temblar gracias a su agarre y se dejó abrazar, dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarla durante unos segundos. Momoi no tardó en separarse, limpiándose el rostro de lágrimas, no porque no quisiera agradecer más su presencia con un abrazo, pero estaba desesperada y no quería entretenerlo ni un segundo más. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y estiró su mano hacia Kise, el cual se quitó las cosas que ocultaban su rostro y miró lo que le ofrecía.

— ¿Unas llaves?

— Son... las llaves de la casa de Dai-chan.—Murmuró, dejándolas caer en la mano del modelo cuando éste la extendió. Se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, jugando con el borde de su camisa, mirando hacia el suelo.— Ki-chan, él te...

— Lo sé.—Cortó con suavidad, sonriéndole y dando varios pasos hacia la puerta.— Yo me encargo del resto.

Momoi asintió, sonriendo al escuchar el click de la puerta llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas. 

* * *

La casa estaba en penumbra. Tenía todas las cortinas echadas, ya que la luz le molestaba. Llevaba horas sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá pasando el tiempo en soledad durante semanas. Hacía rato que había apagado la televisión y se había colocado unos auriculares para escuchar música, ignorando por completo cualquier cosa que no fuera ésta. Estiró una pierna notándola entumecida, apoyando el codo en la rodilla de la otra que mantuvo flexionada, dejando caer la frente en su mano. Suspiró sintiéndose cansado, cerrando los ojos. Esa era la rutina que llevaba siguiendo durante un largo tiempo; no le apetecía salir ni hacer nada, ver la televisión era un mero entretenimiento y lo hacía hasta que se quedaba dormido, porque quedarse en silencio con su mente estaba destruyéndole poco a poco. Pensó que con el tiempo se recuperaría, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, había hecho algo que no tenía nombre y no se lo perdonaba a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en su rodilla, apretando los labios.

Notó un ligero roce cerca de su cuello que le hizo sobresaltarse inmediatamente viendo como los auriculares, lejos de caer al suelo, se quedaron entrelazados en unos dedos finos y largos de piel blanca. Levantó la cabeza un poco lento de reacción, abriendo ligeramente la boca de sorpresa al verle allí frente a él. Le miraba de forma seria pero serena, dejándole totalmente desbancado y sin saber qué hacer. Apoyó las manos en el suelo a sus espaldas echándose ligeramente hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos al verle acercar una mano a su cara. Si Kise había venido a pegarle por lo que le había hecho, él no se iba a resistir.

Pero aquellos dedos, lejos de causarle daño, comenzaron a acariciar su mejilla con cuidado. Una mano le separó las rodillas y al volver a mirarle, se lo encontró arrodillado frente a él, observándole con detenimiento.

— Puedo ver tus ojeras sin tener que agacharme.—Murmuró el rubio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Pasó su pulgar por debajo de sus ojos, viendo como Aomine se dejaba, entrecerrando los ojos gracias a su ligero toque.— Y te noto débil. ¿Qué has estado haciendo este tiempo? Además de no ser delicado con las chicas como siempre.

Sabía que aquello último que le había susurrado era por Momoi. No era desconocedor de lo preocupada que estaba por él, pero no quería que lo viera nadie así. Kise el que menos, pero al ver sus llaves dejadas en el sofá imaginó cómo había entrado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Murmuró, intentando por un lado no sonar brusco, pero tampoco temeroso.—

— ¿Acaso no me quieres aquí?

Su corazón se aceleró con aquellas palabras, y cuando el rubio le sonrió dulcemente no pudo resistirlo más. Sin pensárselo lo abrazó con fuerza contra él, dejándole ver ese lado suave suyo sólo a él, notando como era correspondido su gesto. Inspiró ese olor que tanto le gustaba y no había podido olvidar, hasta en sus sueños era capaz de percibirlo, aunque la mayoría habían sido pesadillas. Se dejó acariciar la espalda, sabiendo que estaba intentando consolarlo. Lo había echado tanto de menos... como nunca había extrañado algo en su vida, y eso le sorprendía tanto como le asustaba. Kise había sido para él como un huracán, que había llegado y arrasado con él desde el principio. Nunca se arrepentiría de haberse dejado atrapar por esos ojos y esos labios que le sonreían de nuevo, o al menos eso notaba en su hombro.

— ¿No irás a llorar ahora verdad, Aominecchi?

— Tsk, yo no lloro Kise, no soy una princesa.—Murmuró, ciñendo más su abrazo cerrando los ojos, aguantándose las lágrimas de felicidad al oír esa risa suave cerca de su oído de nuevo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que estaba disfrutando del momento, la duda de porqué estaba allí le podía más que cualquier otra cosa.— Entonces, ¿por qué... has venido?

Kise se separó un poco de él, subiendo sus manos hasta ese azulado cabello acariciándolo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Aomine ciñó rodillas alrededor de su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, observándole con curiosidad.

— Quise creerles.—Dijo, sonriendo ante la confusión del otro.— A tu subjefe y a Kurokocchi.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?

— Kurokocchi me mandó un mensaje, e Imayoshi-san antes de que terminase el interrogatorio me contó lo del dispositivo porque yo se lo pregunté.—Comenzó a susurrar, pasando sus dedos por la nuca el moreno para hacerle saber con su gesto que ya todo estaba bien. Porque la forma en la que su rostro cambió al arrepentimiento no es lo que buscaba.— Pero también me contó antes de irse que te habían obligado a hacerlo desde el principio y que más de una vez pensaron que ibas a acabar abandonando la misión. Y que... bueno, que le habías dicho que si no lo hacías era para protegerme. ¿Eso es verdad?

Dejó caer un poco su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando su frente en la ajena, para poder ver aquel mar profundo y oscuro que tanto le gustaba y había echado en falta mirar. El moreno respiró lentamente, recordando eso de lo que hablaba el rubio.

 _—_ _Retírate del caso entonces._

 _Se paró, mirándolo de reojo._

 _—_ _¿Disculpa?_

 _—_ _He dicho que te retires del caso si quieres._ _—_ _Murmuró, acomodándose las gafas mirándole._ _—_ _¿O no es lo que deseas?_

 _Con ese expresión en el rostro, era de las pocas veces que Aomine veía los ojos de su ex-capitán de equipo._

 _—_ _Eso no es de tu incumbencia._

 _—_ _Muy bien, entonces te destituiré de tu ocupación por mí mismo._ _—_ _Dijo dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a irse._ _—_

 _—_ _No me importa lo que hagas, seguiré hasta el final._

 _Aquellas palabras dichas de esa forma tan seria y madura, sin esa mirada de odio que hasta entonces le estaba dedicando el moreno le hicieron quedarse quieto, mirándole confuso._

 _—_ _¿No es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Por qué no quieres retirarte, Aomine?_

 _El moreno pateó una piedrecita del suelo, mirando luego hacia el frente, pasándose la mano por la nuca._

 _—_ _No es que sea de tu incumbencia como dije, pero sé que él es inocente. Algo pasa a su alrededor, quiero descubrirlo y que no le pase nada._

 _—_ _¿Quieres protegerle?_

 _Aomine gruñó, bufando mientras miraba hacia otro lado._

 _—_ _¿Algún problema con eso?_

Le miró fijamente nada más terminar de recordarlo, y asintió con suavidad.

— Supongo que sí lo dije.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Me sentía frustrado sin saber si creerle o no, no sabía si me mentía y cuando tú no me dijiste nada supuse que sólo te estaba protegiendo.—Regañó frunciendo el ceño, en un gesto que se le antojó demasiado adorable al policía.—

— ¿Para qué iba a decir nada? Eso no era excusa para lo que hice, quizás debería haberlo hecho de otra forma.—Murmuró, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Kise. Necesitaba tocarlo por pura inercia.—

— Sólo estabas haciendo tu trabajo, nada quita que coincidiésemos y que mi padre fuese al final la persona que buscabais.—Dijo en un suspiro. Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado tras varias semanas de reflexión, de dormir poco y de mucho maquillaje para ocultar su poco descanso.—

— ¿Eso es que me perdonas?

Aquella pregunta fue dicha con un ligero toque de miedo, y si había una respuesta más clara que lo que iba a hacer, que viniese alguien a decírselo. Dentro de un rato, claro. Adelantó sus labios besándole, escuchando un suspiro de gusto provenir del moreno. Le parecía tierno así tan débil, indefenso y temeroso, y aunque esa parte de él también le gustase, prefería al Aomine rudo y seguro de sí mismo de siempre.

Se habían echado tanto de menos que con cada caricia sus cuerpos se estremecían. Desvestirse fue un trabajo difícil, ya que ninguno quería estar separado del otro por más de un segundo. En cuanto las camisas faltaron, el moreno empezó a repartir besos húmedos y mordidas suaves por el torso de Kise, escuchándolo gemir con suavidad cuando atrapó entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, tirando de ellos con cuidado, dejándolos erectos en cuestión de segundos.

Él tampoco quería quedarse atrás, así que alejó sus manos del cabello azulado que había estado acariciando hasta entonces y las dirigió hacia sus pantalones, abriendo con desesperación los botones de ambos mientras movía sus caderas, creando un roce delirante que hizo gruñir al policía.

En cuanto tuvo entre sus manos aquella dura erección tembló, sacando la suya también juntándolas. Miró hacia abajo con la intención de ver sus dos intimidades juntas siendo acariciadas por él, pero una boca hambrienta capturó sus labios antes de poder hacer nada. Gimió contra los labios del moreno, el cual aprovechó para meter su lengua ansiosa en busca de su compañera de juegos. Chupó su dulce boca, que junto con esos sonidos tan lascivos que soltaba estaban llevándole a la perdición. Se separó apenas unos segundos para agarrarlo por los muslos, alzándolo sólo lo suficiente como para bajar sus pantalones. El rubio se dejó hacer, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del policía mientras le facilitaba la tarea de dejarlo desnudo.

Llevó sus dos manos hasta los anchos y fuertes hombros de Aomine para sujetarse ahí, ya que el moreno le había agarrado de las caderas para pegarlas a las suyas teniendo mejor acceso así a su entrada. Sus dedos lo rozaron y los notó húmedos, probablemente su propia saliva. Se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo, suspirando lentamente al sentir esa primera intrusión dentro de él. Tenía ganas de llorar por lo delicado y tierno que estaba siendo el moreno en ese momento, dejándole que le besase los hombros y el cuello mientras lo preparaba para él.

No se podía imaginar la vida sin él, le atraía de una manera que estaba fuera de su comprensión. Lo único que sí sabía que no quería volver a separarse de él nunca más. Le perdonaría, solamente porque le creía, maldita sea que si lo hacía, aunque le había costado un tiempo convencerse de ello. Gimió cuando el tercer dedo hizo compañía a los otros dos, los cuales apenas le habían hecho sentir dolor hasta entonces.

Se incorporó un poco poniendo sus manos sobre el torso duro del moreno, impulsándolo hasta hacerlo caer hacia atrás. Éste le miró confuso, pero la mirada del rubio consumida por el placer y sus ganas de él le hicieron morderse el labio, entendiendo que no quería más de sus dedos.

Los sacó con cuidado acariciándole las caderas, gruñendo de lo sumamente erótico que se veía Kise con los ojos oscurecidos mientras le acariciaba su erección para alinearla con su entrada. El modelo comenzó a descender lentamente, soltando un suspiro con los labios en forma de o, cerrando sólo un ojo del placer y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Y esos gestos habían sido su perdición, porque provocar a Aomine nunca era algo que se debía hacer.

— ¡Mphm!

El rubio apretó los labios echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás mirando el techo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando sintió al moreno entrar de repente en él, hasta el fondo de su ser. Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, y aunque estuviese fuera de suposición, el primero que comenzó con un suave vaivén fue el modelo. Se sentía desesperado por volver a sentirlo, y en cuanto bajó la mirada hacia él, entendió que él no era el único que se sentía así. Se dejó caer hacia delante dejándose abrazar por aquellos fuertes brazos, besándole con pasión mientras susurraba su nombre entre beso y beso.

Las embestidas empezaron a ser mucho más rápidas y fuertes, haciendo a Kise gemir de tal forma que sentía su cuerpo sudar y cómo la saliva se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban, haciendo perdido por completo el control.

— ¡Mmnghn! ¡A-Aominecchi!

— Kise...

Aomine lo sujetó de la nuca acercándolo más, dándole un último beso profundo antes de mirarle a los ojos.

— No te alejes de nuevo de mi.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sonreír, ocultando el rostro en su cuello luego, con la promesa de que nunca más se iría de su lado. Eso, fue suficiente para encender una vez más su corazón.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, satisfaciendo ese deseo carnal que combinaban con sus sentimientos en una vorágine que no tuvo fin hasta horas más tarde cuando ya se encontraron en la cama del policía. Éste se había quedado dormido nada más terminar, y a pesar de que le hubiera gustado hablar con él un poco, Kise no le pudo recriminar que quisiera descansar.

El rubio le dio un beso en la frente, sintiéndose totalmente atrapado entre sus brazos, sus piernas y las sábanas. Intentó girarse con mucho cuidado, separándose poco a poco del moreno, levantándose de la cama sabiendo que ahora mismo ni un terremoto levantaría al otro. Él también se sentía cansado, pero quería enviar un par de mensajes antes.

Salió de la habitación completamente desnudo, peinándose un poco el pelo mientras caminaba hacia el salón. Con la mirada buscó sus pantalones y al verlos frente al sofá se agachó, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Se vistió apenas con su camisa, al menos para no estar completamente desnudo, y no se puso nada más ya que esperaba que en cuanto el moreno despertase, siguieran un rato más... bueno, eso. Y que nadie le echase en cara que quisiera sentirse de nuevo entre sus brazos por más horas, sólo las personas que lo  
han probado lo entenderían.

Se sentó en el sofá enviándole un mensaje a Satsuki y a Kuroko para decirles que todo estaba bien. Luego de hacerlo, abrió el último mensaje que había recibido esa semana.

 _De: Kurokocchi_  
 _Para: Kise Ryouta_

 _No todo puede ser una mentira._  
[Archivos adjuntos: 9]

Sonrió recordando lo confuso que se había sentido ante ese escueto mensaje. Habría esperado un enorme párrafo que lo intentase convencer para ver a Aomine, pero, con las fotos que venían junto a esas palabras no le hizo falta mucho más.

Abrió las imágenes, sonriendo enternecido al verlas. Eran fotos de la feria, donde podía ver varias en las que Aomine le miraba sin él saberlo, o ambos en el puesto de pescar los globos o comiendo del mismo algodón de azúcar. Aunque si lo recordaba bien, lo que estaba haciendo el policía era robarle de él. Pero si algo le transmitía cada uno de esos escenarios era la intensidad que trasmitía el moreno estando a su lado.

Y como bien decía el mensaje, eso no podía ser mentira.

Horas más tarde cuando le llamó supo que las había adquirido robándole la tarjeta de memoria al paparazzi que los estaba siguiendo. Al parecer lo había visto y por eso se separó de todos; no quería ver a su amigo perjudicado, ni la carrera de modelaje de Kise. Se rió al escuchar la historia de cómo aprovechó para quitarle la memoria cuando el tipo de paró a beber agua tras un árbol y al darse cuenta el otro empezó a escalarlos pensando que había monos sueltos cerca mientras el peliazul lo miraba cerca. Era cierto eso de que Kuroko era como un fantasma.

Se levantó, regresando al dormitorio, caminando lentamente hacia la cama mientras miraba a Aomine descansar. No podía juzgarlo por un error, ambos eran humanos y cometerían no uno, si no que muchos fallos en su vida. Pero mientras confiasen mutuamente en lo que sentían entre ellos, todo saldría bien. Se acurrucó de nuevo entre sus brazos escuchándole inspirar y suspirar de gusto aún durmiendo, cosa que le hizo sonreír. De verdad que su olor parecía atraer a ese chico. Cayó casi al instante en un profundo sueño, sintiendo que se encontraba donde debía estar. 

Horas más tarde ambos despertaron y decidieron ducharse juntos para salir a cenar fuera, con la excusa de ''airearse un poco'', refiriéndose esto último sobretodo al moreno, para que saliese de una vez de allí. Al rato llamarían al resto, cuando pasasen un tiempo a solas juntos.

Kise echó pasta de dientes en un cepillo que había robado del estante del moreno, vestido también con su ropa, más tranquilo porque al fin había conseguido peinar su pelo de forma que quedase perfecto. Comenzó a cepillárselos, mirándose en el espejo.

Notó el cuerpo del moreno pegarse al suyo en un abrazo hecho desde su espalda, y sonrió cuando vio que posaba la barbilla encima de su hombro y le miraba como si fuese un bicho raro a través del espejo.

— ¿Por qué te lavas los dientes si vamos a salir a comer?

— Tengo que salir bien a la calle por si mis fans me ven, sonreír y que se vea bien es muy importante.—Dijo una vez se había enjuagado la boca por primera vez, escuchando un simple gruñido aburrido por parte del otro.—

Alzó ligeramente las cejas al ver que el otro no se separaba de él aún, como si estuviese cavilando algo, y giró el rostro para mirarle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Aominecchi?

— Creo que voy a dejar el cuerpo de policía.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron alarmarse, pero el fuerte agarre del policía no le dejó girarse para mirarle.

— ¿¡Por... por qué!?

— Hace un par de semanas me mandaron una carta de solicitud para entrar en un equipo de baloncesto profesional. Los he visto y tienen un buen nivel. Creo que... quiero seguir ese camino, Kise.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente al ver ese brillo de ilusión en la mirada del moreno, y se acercó a besarle para felicitarlo.

— ¡Ugh! ¡De eso nada, primero quítate la pasta de dientes de la boca!

— ¡Moh~! ¡Aominecchi, vamos! ¡Un beso con sabor a menta, no puede ser tan malo!

— ¡Te he dicho que no!

Y la discusión siguió sólo un rato más, cuando ninguno soportó la idea de esperar más por un beso. 

* * *

Eso ha sido todo, por... ahora, supongo n_n

Espero que de verdad haya gustado a alguien y que no haya sido una decepción, soy fan de lo dramático pero no de lo sumamente exagerado, y no sé si eso puede perjudicar lo que escribo o no, pero bueno, me conformo con lo que sale n-n

¡Nos veremos de nuevo más adelante!

 **Publicado el 27/08/2016**


End file.
